Setecientos treinta y un pasos
by Dina Lluc
Summary: Eren es un joven que lleva una vida de prostitución y bailes forzados. Siendo así aplastado su sueño de entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento pero.. ¿Cómo conoce a Levi? ¿Y de qué manera lo enamora? AU / Riren Rivaille x Eren / Lemon / ATENCIÓN: Leer advertencias... algunas veces añadiré algunas conforme pasen los capítulos /Cap VI.- Remordimiento
1. Chapter 1 El diario de Eren

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama :3 Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU, Romance, Drama, Angst, Drogas, Violaciones, Palabras Altisonantes, Yaoi BL, Angst, Lemon Riren (Rivaille x Eren)

**¡Hey hey hey! ** Mis criaturitas del yaoi ¿Cómo están? Les traigo otro fic uvú sé que todavía no termino el primero (sí es que lees **beyond bautiful** que espero que sí ;n;) pero esta idea me mató, de hecho tengo tiempo con este tipo de historia en mi mente, pero estaba como "_oh no puedo hacerlo! No, debería poner sólo un fic_" pero al final me he convencido y lo he posteado uvú espero que reciban bien este fic, supongo que la actualización será igual que el otro cada cuatro o cinco días… (ya avisaré después si es que decido que sea cada semana uwú) en fin! Les hamo a todos y a todas~ 3 espero su hamor y su comprensión!

Y sin más Lean

(Unánse a **Rivaille x Eren Fan**… es que apenas vi una imagen de su antmerior página y… falta gente ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁN!? U.u)

Repito… la publicidad es ¡GRAAAATIS! C: además de que es una página donde hay más admins activos~ ¡OH SI!

* * *

¡Algo que edité! **¡POR FAVOR LÉANLO! 09/12**

**¡OK OK OK! Me ha llegado (hace unos segundos) un "guest" u.u diciendo que no ofendiera las demás páginas ¡YO NUNCA OFENDÍ! ¡y créanme que mi intención no era esa! de hecho lo he dicho por que en las demás páginas que he visitado hay veces (y es meramente comprensible) que dejan la página, todos tenemos problemas y asuntos... (cof cof por cierto anon, no conocía la página de Shingeki no Yaoi pero ahora que la has mencionado le veré... ¿por qué no?) :3... supongo que dejaré de poner cierta "publicidad" no esperaba que se sintieran ofendidos, supongo que el anónimo era un adm de alguna página... mi intención no fue esa, tal vez sea, que me he encariñado con la página de Rivaille x Eren Fan... (hay que nerd! xD) pero así es... meramente lo hice por que me caen bien los adms de ahí... juro que no lo hice con esa intención... ¡por favor! ¡Anon-san! no se ofenda... disculpe usted por mi grave error... (enserio) y _reitero_ mi intención no era aquella... nunca había ofendido a nadie hasta el día de hoy... ¡PERDONE ANON! enserio! sin más enserio (a cualquier otra persona que se haya ofendido con aquel comentariucho que hice, les pido mis sinceras disculpas... bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar**

**ANONIMO (no tengo un nombre al cual referirme :T) mi intención era otra... perdona... enserio, bueno, no era mal planeado eso**

* * *

**SETECIENTOS TREINTA Y UN PASOS**

Capítulo I.- El diario de Eren

En una pequeña cabaña, exactamente al Sur de María —zona de extrema pobreza— se encontraba un joven de tez morena, ojos verdes, delgado y cabello castaño largo —al menos lo tenía hasta donde terminaba su cuello—, sentado en una cama, demasiado dura, y con sólo una sábana para cubrirse, sobre la cual estaba completamente desnudo. Aquel joven se llama Eren Jeager. Miró por la pequeña ventana que apenas tenía como 30 cm de largo y de ancho. Se asomaba por esta la tenue luz de la mañana. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Una semana? ¿Un mes? ¿Un año? ¿Dos quizá…? Suspiró pesadamente sintiendo su cuerpo fastidioso, cargante e insoportable, ah… era el efecto de la noche anterior.

Se levantó, y caminó hacia la ducha, la cual se encontraba en su misma habitación sin embargo la puerta de esta era sólo una cortina. Antes de entrar a dicho cuarto tocó con su mano la perilla de la puerta principal, esa la cual daba para salir completamente de la habitación, y comprobó lo mismo que todas las mañanas… estaba cerrada… Quitó la mano del picaporte y entró a la ducha, se metió a una tina, que no estaba para nada limpia, estaba café por algunos lados, pero eso a él ya no le inmutaba. Abrió el grifo, viendo como salía el agua, por supuesto que no estaba caliente. Desde que se encontraba en aquel lugar no se había bañado con agua caliente. Metió una pierna en la tina, sintiendo como aquel líquido le penetraba por toda la piel, hasta se podía jurar que había perdido sensibilidad.

Se metió completamente dentro de la tina, sin moverse ni un centímetro por el frío, llevó su cabeza pesadamente hacia atrás, recordando cómo había llegado a ese lugar. Parecía que a Eren le gustaba el sufrimiento, pues siempre, cada mañana, recordaba su historia, como si temiera que algún día fuese a olvidar su procedencia…

. . .

_Flashback_

— Mamá… —Un chiquillo llamado Eren Jeager, de ojos grandes y expresivos salía corriendo de su casa — ¡Mamá!...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Volteó rápidamente una mujer de cabello castaño y largo, atado en una coleta, y ojos grandes con apenas algunas arrugas evidentes— ¡Eren! ¡Vuelve a la casa!

— No, quiero ir contigo —Eren corrió hacia su mamá… — ¿Sí? —Hizo un puchero el cual hacía que su rostro se viese más infantil—

— ¡Bueno, bueno! Pero me tienes que ayudar a hacer la cena ¿Sí? —La madre de nombre Carla sonrío amablemente—

— Sí… —Eren seguía haciendo su evidente puchero— Pero… ¿No para eso está Mikasa?

— ¡Hey! ¡Tú también puedes ayudar no sólo tu hermana! —Carla miró a Eren con evidente enojo—

— Bueno…

Aquellos días felices, era el año 844… ¿O el 845?... No lo recordaba con exactitud… Había peleado esa misma tarde con su madre, debido a que Eren quería entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento… ¡Imaginarse matando titanes era el sueño más grandioso de su vida! Pero su madre se negaba, decía que mientras esta estuviera para protegerlo no se lo permitiría. Corrió fuera de casa, sintiendo la presión de su madre en contra de su deseo. Mientras corría viendo las casas pasar, y la gente que le miraba anonada, miró en un callejón a Armin, quien era abusado por parte de unos niños. Este decidió protegerlo, fue corriendo por él, sin contar que Mikasa —su hermanastra— estaba corriendo detrás de él, asustando a los abusadores.

— Armin, ¿Estás bien? —Eren corría para alcanzarlo—

— S-sí… gracias chicos… —Armin, un chico delgado, de cabello rubio, y ojos azules — ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

— Bueno…

Eren y Mikasa habían explicado la situación que sufrían. Que querían salir de las murallas, Armin quien sintió empatía de aquellos dos niños. Expresó también su sentimiento por salir. Pasaron sólo un rato hablando de trivialidades, sintiendo la compañía de ellos, que habían sido amigos… y cuando estaban en el clímax de su conversación. Se sintió un temblor. La gente pasaba corriendo y gritando. Aquellos chicos no podían entender absolutamente nada, se dirigieron hacia cerca de donde estaba la mayor congestión de gente.

No podían creerlo.  
No querían creerlo.  
No debían creerlo.

Había un titán. Este era uno más grande que los anteriores, tanto, que con su mano alcanzaba la muralla, logrando asomarse. El miedo les invadió, desde la punta de los pies, hasta el último cabello. Temblaron sintiendo el pánico, y podían ver toda esa escena en cámara lenta, cada una de las expresiones del otro, compartiendo su miedo evidente.

La invasión de aquel titán a la muralla, las cosas pasaron demasiado rápido, al menos para él. Corrieron él y Mikasa hacia su casa. Admirando con dolor y miedo que una gran piedra estaba encima de esta. Eren logró divisar a su madre, mientras un titán se acercaba lentamente hacia donde estaba esta…

Ahora, más que nunca… sentían que no podían creerlo.  
Ahora, más que nunca… sentían que no querían creerlo.  
Ahora, más que nunca… sentían que no debían creerlo.

Mientras un hombre, que había conocido desde hace tiempo atrás ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Por qué no lo recordaba? Quien sabe… ya no lo recordaba, sólo recordaba que aquel hombre lo había llevado en brazos a él y a Mikasa… alejándolos de su madre, mientras este veía como ella era devorada. No podía contener lágrimas, no podía contener su voz, dolía, dolía más que cualquier golpe, dolía más que cualquier herida. Dolía más que todo en el mundo.

Eren lo juraría… Lo haría… mataría a todo titán existente, quería venganza. La debía de tener…

Había pasado algún tiempo. Habían ido a alojarse a Rose, que era el lugar más seguro para estar. Había pasado aquel tiempo junto con Mikasa y Armin, sus dos únicos amigos, sintiendo los estragos de estar atrapados, escaseaba la comida, el agua, y la policía militar no ayudaba en absoluto.

Fue ahí donde ocurrió. Fue en ese instante en ese momento, que su vida cambió, dio un giro completo, algo que a Eren le había destrozado la vida y los sueños. Se encontraban refugiados del sol, tomando una siesta. Unos hombres se encontraron a tres niños, tres pequeñas criaturas dormidas. Se miraron entre sí… eran hombres encapuchados, con un cuchillo cada uno. Cuando caminaron acercándose a estos. Mikasa despertó… dando un respingo, causado por un susto increíble, mirando a aquellos hombres sin mucha confianza. Movió sus manos para agitar a Eren y a Armin… ambos se despertaron con mucha pesadez en sus cuerpos y ojos, mirando algo sorprendidos a esos hombres

— Bien, bien, bien… miren tres pequeños mocosos… alejados de la sociedad… que lindo —Dijo el primero de ellos—

— Sí, tendremos tres exóticos niños para mostrar —Dijo el segundo con sarcasmo—

— Miren, uno rubio… de ojos azules tan lindo~ —El tercero señalo a Armin con su cuchillo— un niño bronceado ojiverde ¡Quién lo habría imaginado! —Dijo señalando igualmente a Eren— y una niña… ¡Oh! ¡Una niña! Con hermosos ojos rasgados y piel blanca ¡Señores! ¡Esto es una mina de oro! —Señaló igualmente a Mikasa—

— Aléjense por favor —Mikasa mencionó con su habitual tono serio—

— ¡Oh! Aparte de linda, ruda, serás muy apreciada con nosotros —Mencionó el primero nuevamente—

Eren miró por el rabillo del ojo una puerta trasera, tomando las manos de ambos rápidamente dio la vuelta y salieron corriendo, tratando de perder a aquellos hombres.

— ¡Que no escapen! —Dijo el segundo hombre encapuchado—

Corrieron detrás de ellos, tratando de alcanzarlos. Cuando Eren divisó que estos les estaban persiguiendo, les grito a sus amigos que se fueran, que tomaran diferentes rumbos, se verían en la plaza central. Mikasa se fue por la izquierda y Armin por la derecha, sin embargo Eren decidió seguir derecho, se adentró en un callejón esperando que no le vieran, ocultándose y tratando de aprovechar la oscuridad de aquel sitio.

Vio una figura entrar en el mismo callejón, ¿Podría ser? ¡No! ¡Imposible! ¡No pudieron verlo! ¡Era menos que obvio que no pudieron seguirle el paso! Miró fugazmente aquella figura…

— ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —Aquel hombre se acercó a Eren— ¡Oh! El de ojos bonitos —Expresó con sarcasmo—

— ¡Aléjate maldición! —Eren soltó un grito de desesperación— Si planeas secuestrarnos es inútil… no habría nadie que pida recompensa por nosotros —Eren gruñó—

— Por eso mismo es que te voy a llevar, no pediré recompensa… al contrario, tú mismo me darás el dinero —El tono de aquel hombre contenía malicia—

Se acercó lentamente aguantando los golpes bruscos y toscos de Eren, le colocó forzosamente un paño en la cara. Todo se volvía borroso, nada era visible, ni la figura de aquel hombre frente a él…

— Mikasa… A-Armin… —Soltó en un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos—

Al despertar se encontraba en aquella habitación, con una cama individual demasiado dura, y dos puertas una estaba a la izquierda y otra al frente. Miró ambas y trató de levantarse, y caminar. Sintiendo sus piernas débiles y su cuerpo tembloroso. Trastabilló hasta aquellas puertas, abrió la puerta que estaba a la derecha, mirando su interior, era un baño, había un retrete y una tina, aunque el espacio era considerablemente pequeño. Cerró esa puerta y se encaminó para abrir la otra, seguro por ella podría salir de esa habitación. Toco el picaporte tratando de girarlo, no obtuvo nada, estaba cerrado, frío y estático, sin moverse. Cedió ante las reclamaciones que le hacía su cuerpo, regresando a la cama, sentándose en esta. Pasaron algunas horas y no ocurría nada en aquel extraño lugar, miro hacia la pared que había a lado de su cama mirando casi en el techo un pequeño ventanal, por el cual pudo ver que ya era de noche. ¿Qué pasaría con Mikasa y Armin? ¿Les habrían atrapado también?...

El sonido del pomo girando y la puerta rechinando captó la atención de Eren, quién giró rápidamente para mirar la puerta abriéndose. Un hombre de complexión gruesa, y arrugas marcadas en el rostro, quién miró a Eren.

— Date un baño y vístete —Aventó hacia Eren unas prendas color verde—

— ¿Qué? —Eren miró extrañado a aquel hombre—

— Oh… Y te apresuras si no quieres una golpiza —Aquel hombre salió igual de rápido como entró—

Eren miró el ropaje, que consistía de una camisa demasiado chica para su gusto, la cual parecía que sólo le cubriría el pecho y la parte superior de su abdomen, y unos pantalones igualmente verdes, los cuales eran bombachos de arriba y se iban entubando mientras bajaba. Había también una franela, semitransparente ¿Para qué sería? ¿Dónde iría? Sobre todo ¿Enserio tenía que usar aquello?

Se metió a la ducha, el agua estaba fría por lo que no tardo demasiado en salir, colocándose la ropa lentamente, se miró en el grande espejo que había en dicho baño, mirando su esbelto y joven cuerpo cubierto con aquellas ropas que eran vergonzosas, no quería salir, seguía encerrado en el baño, sin saber qué hacer. Un golpe tosco se escuchó en la puerta.

— ¡Hey! ¡Malcriado! ¡Te estás tardando! —Era la misma voz que antes, era el mismo hombre, Eren sintió un escalofrío—

— Y-ya voy… —Eren se miró nuevamente en el espejo, no quería hacerlo—

— ¡Venga! ¡Sal de una maldita vez! —La voz de aquel hombre comenzó a alterarse—

— ¡Espera maldito! —Eren había perdido los estribos—

— Maldito… —Aquel hombre rompió la puerta de una patada jalando a Eren del brazo— Te he dicho que vengas…

Eren abrió los ojos como platos sintiendo la mano de aquel hombre sobre su delgado brazo. Quien le sacó a empujones de la habitación y lo llevó hasta una pequeña sala donde había como mínimo cinco hombres. Eren tragó en seco, por pura inercia comenzó a jalonearse tratando de escapar, sintiendo la constante presión sobre su brazo, cuando llegaron al centro de aquella habitación, aquel hombre soltó bruscamente a Eren sobre el suelo, y se dispuso a acomodarse en uno de los sillones.

— Bien… muéstranos lo que tienes niño —Un hombre con porte, y con traje le habló—

— Y-yo, no sé qué quieren —Eren temblaba en el suelo—

— Levántate —Aquel hombre con rasgos fuertes miró a Eren—

Eren se levantó lentamente dejando que aquellos hombres miraran su cuerpo virginal y delgado. Se sentía acosado por sus miradas tuvo el instinto de bajar su mirada y tratar de ocultar su rostro.

— Tienen razón… Deberíamos enviarle con Anna… —Un tercer hombre rompió el silencio— Míralo… —Se levantó y se acercó a Eren— Es tan virgen… no debemos permitir que nadie le quite eso… ¿Entienden? Lo usaremos para cuando le debamos algo a alguien —Aquel hombre sonrío— Pero sólo que sea alguien importante…

Eren tragó saliva, no entendía muy bien las palabras de aquel hombre, ¿Pagar? ¿Virgen? ¿Qué se refería? Su cuerpo tembló completamente sintiendo miedo y frustración.

Después de ese día, lo enviaron con aquella mujer Anna, quien le miró y le inspeccionó, Eren la conocería bien, pues esta le enseñaría a hacer "espectáculos" para algunos clientes, también le diría que palabras usar, para que le dieran más dinero, pero cuando y en qué casos alejarse. Eren aprendía demasiado rápido, pero no únicamente era por su capacidad si no porque cada vez que este se negaba Michael —Su carcelero y quien le acompañaba a ir con Anna— le propinaba una golpiza, hay veces en que abría su ceja, o le dejaba moratones en sus ojos, y para sorpresa de Anna estas heridas se curaban demasiado rápido y no quedaba rastro alguno haciendo que su piel quedara igual.

Había pasado aproximadamente un mes, y Eren ya hacía "espectáculos" a algunos clientes, todos hombres, cuando Michel se lo ordenaba tenía que dejarse tocar, pero nunca permitía que le quitasen la virginidad… Y así, transcurrió mucho… mucho… tiempo. Nunca supo más de Mikasa ni de Armin, de hecho nunca supo más de nadie…

_Fin del Flashback_

. . .

Eren salió de la bañera secándose con la diminuta toalla que tenía, poniéndose sólo una camisa larga que había por ahí. Salió de la habitación encontrando en una pequeña mesa que había en el fondo junto a su cama, un plato con arroz y algún caldo, había un pan y un vaso de agua, con eso debería sobrevivir hasta la tarde, hacer su trabajo bien, y recibir una ración más hasta la noche.

Comenzó a comer, lentamente, no llevaba prisa. Un toque en la puerta se escuchó, era Michael, su verdugo, o al menos así lo consideraba Eren…

— Apresura… Hoy vienen a verte nuevamente —Michael miró sin interés a Eren, sin embargo miró la pierna del menor notando un color rojizo en esta, se adentró a la habitación —

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Eren le miró extrañado—

— ¿Aun te duele? Ese maldito rabo verde… —Michael sintió recelo— ¿Te lo cubrirá el pantalón?

— Mhh… — Eren no comprendía lo que Michael decía hasta que miró su propia pierna, notando la cortada que recién se estaba cerrando— Oh… si, no me duele…

— Bueno, sólo apresura… —Michael le miró y procedió a salir de la habitación—

— Sí… —Antes de que Michael saliera de su "cuarto" Eren le habló— ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí?

—… —Michael tragó en seco, miró sobre el hombro a Eren— Tres o Cuatro años…

— Oh… —Eren miró su plato y siguió comiendo, ignorando completamente la aun existente presencia de Michael—

Claro que Eren había tratado de escapar, durante su primer año trato de salir golpeando a Michael, aventándole la comida, pero nada, nada funcionaba, aunque por fuera pareciera una casa más, había personas que eran como perros, siempre resguardando la morada. Miró su pierna viendo la cortada que aun ardía. La noche anterior un viejo llegó pidiendo a Eren, quien le comenzó a bailar sin inmutarse por la evidente erección del mayor. Michael no le había dicho nada de dejarse tocar, por lo que cuando este estiró su mano para tocarle el vientre Eren le pateó el rostro, mirándole con odio, pero esto sólo había logrado poner más excitado al mayor, quien trató de alcanzar a Eren, pero este gritó el nombre de Michael, quien entró rápidamente al ver al viejo sobre Eren le pateo el estómago, haciéndolo caer, jaló a Eren hasta dejarlo de pie, dándose la media vuelta para salir. Aunque el viejo estuviese canoso, y con arrugas parecía tener unas ansias fuertes, pues sacó un cuchillo y corrió hacia Eren haciéndole una cortada en la pierna.

Después de aquel incidente los "perros" de Michael se encargaron de aquel hombre, sacándolo a patadas y golpes e incluso quitándole el dinero que poseía. Ah… hay veces que aquellos viejos asquerosos se ponían muy malhumorados. Se puso su ropa y espero en el colchón a que Michael le llamara.

— Eren… —Michael entró por la pequeña puerta— hoy tendrás trabajo… doble… —Michael le miró—

— ¿A que te refieres con doble?

— Bueno… la policía militar ha descubierto nuestro pequeño _juego_ —Michael comenzó a reír— y entonces sabrás que le debemos un favor, es hora de utilizar lo que tanto has guardado por este largo tiempo…

—… — Eren no dijo nada solo tragó en seco, sabía a lo que se refería… sabía que era de su _virginidad_ de la que se trataba… no quería… no quería… no quería… —

— Sé que te debe de dar miedo, pero tienes que hacerlo —Michael le miró y sintió un poco de empatía, tal vez sería porque ya está demasiado viejo— Sin embargo, eso es en la noche, por la tarde vuelve la Legión de Reconocimiento…

— Ah… —Eren sintió un punzón en su corazón, saber que ahora mismo él estaría ahí, estaría peleando, luchando y no haciendo esas cosas asquerosas con esos vejetes, sintió que le picaron los ojos, que el pecho se le aceleraba, quería conocerlos, quería hacerlo… pero no podía, su sueño se fue lejos, y no podía hacer nada más… —

— Bien, como no sabemos quiénes llegarán de la Legión de Reconocimiento, será mejor que te prepares… no tardarán mucho en arribar —Michael salió de la habitación—

Y por primera vez, en mucho tiempo eren se acostó en la cama, y soltó el llanto, era melancólico sin llegar a lo ruidoso, sentía punzones en el corazón, primero estaba el restriegue de aquellos soldados con sus chaquetas de las "alas de la libertad" llegando y sonriéndole como si estuviese mofándose de él, y luego —sin dejar de ser importante— estaba lo que tenía que hacer con aquel militar, o jefe en militar, no quería, se sentiría aún más sucio, lloraría más cada noche si aquello llegaba a suceder, hundió su rostro reprimiendo los gritos de dolor que sentía, no quería… no quería… no quería… por favor… no quería que aquello sucediera… no quería más dolor en su vida… no quería…

Se levantó lentamente con los ojos rojos e hinchados, tomó la ropa que tenía. Miró, debido a que su antiguo ropaje fue roto y manchado por aquel viejo la noche pasada. Ahora vestiría uno amarillo, que era exactamente igual, con la excepción de este pantalón estaba abierto por los lados, lamentablemente no podría mostrar su cortada sería anti estético, optó por pedir una venda a Michael para cubrirse, al menos ya no se vería lo rojizo de su piel. Se colocó las prendas y espero en la casa de este. En cada casa cerca de la de Eren, había algún chico o chica con una historia similar, sin embargo cada uno tenía su esencia especial, cada uno tenía sus distintos motivos, pero Michael era el encargado de llevar a cada uno de los inocentes a aquel lugar, es decir, se encargaba de secuestrarlos.

Colocada la ropa espero sentado en su colchón y pensó en otras cosas para evitar que las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Tenía que hacerlo, no podía mostrarse así, eso significaba menos dinero, y más golpes por parte de Michael. Suspiró ampliamente esperando la llegada de cada uno.

. . .

El primero en llegar fue un policía militar, solicitando el servicio de Eren, Michael le dijo a Eren que por el día de hoy, todo cliente que fuese de la policía o de la legión debería dejarse tocar, Eren sin pensar accedió.

Aquel hombre ya era bastante adulto se notaba en su expresión, sus ojos eran profundos y tenía unas marcas faciales notables, entradas en el cabello marrón oscuro y cuerpo delgado —demasiado para su edad quizá— Eren pasó con pesadez a aquel cuarto, sintiendo la mirada de aquel hombre.

Comenzó a moverse, empezando a acercarse a aquel hombre. Quien le miraba con profundo morbo, cuando Eren estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el hombre le pasó una mano desde la pierna hasta el muslo. A Eren le dio un escalofrío producto del asco, sin embargo, siguió moviéndose provocando al mayor, quien lo jaló e hizo que se sentara encima de este, provocando que sintiera su erección. Eren no aguantaba más, sentía que acabaría empujando a aquel hombre, sólo cerró fuertemente los ojos, sintiendo las manos toscas, callosas, amplias explorándole todo el cuerpo, por encima de la ropa

— ¿P-puedo quitarte la ropa? —Aquel hombre le miró—

— No, eso está fuera de mi servicio —Eren dijo fríamente—

— Entiendo —El hombre tomó por las caderas a Eren y comenzó a moverse rozando su erección con el cuerpo de Eren—

Eren sólo se aferró a la espalda de aquel hombre, no por excitación, no porque este le produjera placer, no, no era nada de eso, era porque no podía contener las lágrimas. Se sentía asqueado, sucio, impotente, ni siquiera por las toscas caricias que le propinaba el ajeno era capaz de sentir una pizca de placer, sólo quería que aquello terminara, sentía el ritmo del otro aumentaba y pasaba lo mismo con las lágrimas de Eren. No quería… ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo? Bailar para otros era una cosa, pero hacer eso… era asqueroso… no quería ni imaginar lo que le harían en la noche, su llanto aumentó, y no pudo contener sus sollozos de dolor.

— ¿Así que también te gusta? —Aquel hombre viejo dijo con orgullo—

Eren no respondía, sus sollozos no eran de gozo, eran de dolor, de pena y vergüenza, sentirse así tocado, era asqueroso, sentía que no podría reprimir ese sentimiento, quiso patear a aquel hombre, pero una golpiza doble le aguardaría… se limitó por esperar a que aquel otro se corriera, para terminar e irse a recostar, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo.

Aquel hombre terminó, incluso mancho su ropa, y antes de que Eren se fuera este le tomó de la mano.

— ¿Qué dices si vienes conmigo? Te secuestro de este lugar y vienes conmigo —Aquel hombre le miraba con lujuria—

— No… —Fueron las únicas palabras de Eren antes de salir, sabía que vivía una mala vida con Michael, pero por lo menos no abusaba de él, como sabría que lo haría aquel hombre. Sin decir más salió de la habitación—

Entró nuevamente a su cuarto sintiéndose asqueroso por la experiencia que recién vivió, se miró en el espejo, verificando que no hubiese quedando ninguna mancha en su ropa. Suspiró hondamente y se recostó sobre su colchón esperando a la próxima persona, esperando y rezando que no fuese otro militar o de la legión.

Pasaron horas, y no había clientes especiales, así que Eren se limitaba a bailar sin más… siguiendo la norma de Michael. Llegó la oscuridad, la cual provocó que prendieran unos candelabros para iluminar, Eren seguía en su cuarto, esperando que el día terminase y no llegara aquella persona… La puerta sonó, Michael pasó y miró a Eren…

— Eh… Eren… la Policía Militar ya llegó, apresura… —Y cerró nuevamente la puerta—

— Sí… —Eren suspiró y su respiración se agitó, no quería, seguro sería un vejete, alguien asqueroso, quien tendría el "privilegio" de tomarle su cuerpo. No quería, pensó en salir corriendo, pero no sería posible, lo volverían más tosco, serían capaces de poner cadenas y grilletes, y no quería eso…—

Al salir de su habitación y entrar al cuarto de "huéspedes" divisó un viejo con cara de traumado, cabello largo y tosco, esperando junto a él, habían dos más… Eren tragó en seco, no quería pasar pero Michael le empujó.

— Tienes que darte prisa… La Legión de Reconocimiento llegó y no tenemos buenos lazos con ellos, por lo que pensarán mal si no nos ven… de por sí andan sospechando… no queremos más incidentes —Dijo aquel hombre que llevaba una bata larga, seguro para encubrir su identidad—

— Sí, señor… —Eren bajó la mirada y caminó hacia ellos—

—Que tierno eres… —Dijo uno de los soldados que estaba a lado de dicho comandante—

Eren quería que todo se terminara quería pasar por aquello rápido, rezaba por que el viejo fuera precoz y no le hiciera eterno su castigo… Cerró los puños y comenzó a moverse.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

Bien, bien, los que conozcan **Beyond Beautiful** me dirán ¿¡POR QUÉ COÑO HAS CREADO OTRO FIC!? :C pero la verdad es que me gustó mucho la idea, y creo que será un fic más agudo que el primero… ¡Si has leído el primero capítulo te hamo! ¡Eres lo máximo! ¡Y te idolatro!

C: por favor no me quieran matar nuestro Levi-Love aparecerá después… ya saben… ewé…

Por cierto, este fic está inspirado en la canción de **Placebo** – **Every Me & Every You** 3 3 3

No tengo mucho que decir… la verdad

**Review? ** Digo, así sabré si continuar con esta historia también o si mejor le paro y sigo sólo con **Beyond Beautiful**

¡Gracias por leer! **DINA FUERA~**


	2. Chapter 2 Castigo Eterno

**DISCLAMERS**: Shingeki no Kyojin es de Hajime Isayama :3 Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

**ADVERTENCIAS:** AU|Romance|Drama|Angst|Drogas|Violaciones|Palabras Altisonantes|Yaoi BL|Lemon|Riren (Levi x Eren)

**Importante: **Mientras los capítulos avanzan puedo poner alguna otra advertencia, (por ejemplo; tengo contemplado poner "problemas mentales" o algo así... :/ ya que me gustaría meter la esquizofrenia, sin embargo, eso lo pondré después)

Unanse a **Rivaille x Eren fan** (en el feisbuk xD) u.u y eso… xD…! No mencionaré más…

* * *

**SETECIENTOS TREINTA Y UN PASOS**

Capítulo II.- Castigo Eterno

— Yo… yo esperaré a fuera… —el segundo soldado que estaba a lado del capitán se levantó inmediatamente al ver entrar a Eren—

— Sí, como quieras —aquel capitán militar ignoró por completo que el otro de fue— ¿Vas a entrar o no? —miró lascivamente a Eren—

Eren no dijo nada, simplemente se adentró, viendo los rostros viejos y asquerosos de aquellos hombres. Le entró un escalofrío por la espalda al ver a que aquel hombre que estaba sentado en medio de aquel sillón viejo y con olor a moho… tendría que aceptar que sus manos pervertidas, arrugadas, frías, y obviamente viejas le tocaran a su antojo. Tenía que aceptar, que aquel hombre le metiera la lengua, asquerosamente pegajosa, por donde aquel viejo quisiese, a incluso Eren no descartaba la posibilidad de que aquel otro hombre más joven —pero igual de repugnante— se les uniera, se sentía más que asqueado. Quería salir corriendo de ahí, tan solo respirar el mismo aire que aquellos pedófilos era simplemente repulsivo. Sentía que iba a vomitar si aquel vejete posaba una mano sobre él.

— Te tardas… y he mencionado que no tenemos buena relación con la Legión de Reconocimiento, y han llegado hoy, por lo que será más obvio si llegamos tarde a la junta general —Los ojos con ojeras y profundas marcas se afilaron—

— S-sí… —Eren trastabilló hasta donde se encontraban aquellos hombres, pasó saliva, no iba a ser fácil, comenzó a moverse lentamente tratando de ignorar la asquerosa mirada de aquellos—

Aquel hombre que miraba con profundo morbo a Eren, se llamaba Kitts Verman, supuesto "Capitán" de la Policía Militar, no era más que otro cerdo, que succionaba el dinero del pueblo, y mentía para salvar su pellejo, aceptaba sobornos, de cualquier tipo, aunque esta fuese la primera vez que le ofrecían la virginidad de un muchacho de dieciséis años. Kitts no era gay pero tenía que admitir que cuando vio a aquel joven accedió de inmediato, pensó en aquellos inocentes y feroces ojos que Eren poseía, simplemente accedió a aquel "favor" que le ofrecía Michael a cambio de su silencio y protección.

Comenzó a divisar de Eren, desde la punta de los pies, hasta la cabeza, mirando su piel perlada por una capa de sudor causada por la adrenalina que ahora mismo sufría Eren, no tardo en ponerse erecto. Ante aquella imagen a Eren le dio un asco y un escalofrío indescriptible, ya había lidiado con otros tipos igual de pervertidos, pero el hecho de saber que aquel le tomaría sin importar que, le hizo sentir inútil. Eren giró su mirada hacia un punto de la habitación, mientras su cuerpo se movía armoniosamente, pero simplemente el sentimiento de ser observado pudo más que él, terminó por cerrar fuertemente los ojos y tratar de ignorar el mundo que le rodeaba.

— Acércate… —Kitts dijo entre jadeos—

Eren accedió, no había más que hacer, sólo dejarse tocar, se acercó lentamente hasta quedar frente a Kitts. La mano fría, callosa, venosa y profundamente asquerosa —al menos para Eren— le toco la pierna, y comenzó a subir lentamente hasta el glúteo, produciendo un temblor nada agradable en su cuerpo. Cuando la mano de Kitts llegó hasta aquel sitio lo frotó, y procedió llevando la mano hacia el sexo del menor. Eren, al ser consiente de los movimientos de aquella vieja mano dio un respingó saltando hacia atrás del miedo. Mirando con ojos aterrados a aquellos hombres, quienes, fuera de sentir pena por aquel muchacho, se sobreexcitaron.

— Así que eres virgen de todos lados eh? —Kitts mencionó con sarcasmo— Bueno, ven aquí tengo un "trabajo" —Procedió a levantarse y bajarse la bragueta—

— ah… —Eren saltó asqueado ante tan imagen, no podía procesar lo que sucedía, mejor dicho, no quería procesar lo que sucedía—

— ¡Te he dicho que vengas! —Kitss aumentó el tono de voz

Eren tragó en seco, acercándose lentamente hacia aquel viejo con su erección palpitante. Caminó, no sería más correcto decir que tropezó con cada una de las cosas que se encontraba a su alrededor, no quería mirarlo, no quería hacer nada más, sólo quería irse a su "cuarto" y encerrarse ahí.

— Quiero que te lo metas a la boca —Dijo aquel vejete sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza, tomando a Eren por el hombro y bajándolo violentamente—

Eren tomó la hombría de aquel viejo con una mano, era la primera vez que lo hacía, como aquel hombre asqueroso había dicho antes, era virgen por _todos_ lados. Acercó lentamente su boca hacia el sexo del mayor, y le abrió un espacio en su boca, sintiendo aquella humedad y calidez, que para nada agradable, sentía ganas de vomitar, de morder aquel pene que tenía entre sus fauces y reírse del dolor de aquel vejestorio, sin embargo no podía, tenía que continuar su labor, metió un poco más aquel miembro a su boca, que difícilmente cabía.

Kitts no aguantó más aquella imagen y de un brusco jalón hizo que todo el miembro entrara en Eren, haciendo que este casi se ahogue, comenzó unas embestidas violentas contra el rostro del menor. Eren no aguantaba, sus lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, unos gritos de dolor y agonía ahogados por el evidente miembro se escuchaban por la habitación. Su pena no sería mayor, al menos eso imaginaba el menor de ojos verdes, no quería, se sentía impotente, sus manos que estaban apoyadas en el suelo comenzaron a temblar presa del enojo, sus uñas de clavaron en el piso de madera, haciendo un leve rechinido, que era opacado por los asquerosos y repugnantes gemidos de Kitts y los gritos de desesperación de Eren.

Las embestidas se hicieron mayores y más fuertes, aquel hombre, aquel viejo, no tenía consideración alguna. Eren no tenía oportunidad alguna, cerró fuertemente sus ojos cuando sintió un asqueroso líquido proveniente del miembro que aun palpitaba en su boca. Kitts sacó su falo de la boca de Eren violentamente, alejando al chico de un golpe en la cara. Al parecer el fetichismo de aquel vejete era el masoquismo.

Eren no aguantó demasiado tiempo con aquel líquido aun en las comisuras de sus labios y sintiendo aquella asquerosa y pegajosa sensación en la lengua, vomitó. No había nada que vomitar en realidad, el desayuno ya lo había digerido, pero eso no detuvo las arcadas, y los gimoteos de Eren. Cuando aquel menor levantó la vista quedo mudo, el otro soldado, asqueroso, rufián y cerdo, se estaba tocando. ¿¡Es que acaso todos los de la Policía Militar tienen un maldito fetiche o qué!? Miró a Kitts quien estaba con un rostro opacado de lujuria, se acercó al chico y lo levantó del brazo violentamente, situándolo en el sucio sillón en el que estaba sentado antes.

— Ahora, sí, viene lo divertido —una mueca horripilante apareció en el rostro de Kitts— Ya que te disfrutado de frente, ahora lo hará mi amigo… —Mencionó señalando al soldado a su lado— Mientras yo… te lo hago por detrás—

— No… No… ¡No por favor!—Eren dio un grito de agonía y dolor, no quería que aquello sucediese, no… pedía a todos los dioses que existieran porque algo o alguien les detuviera, para que de alguna forma lograra salir—

El soldado que estaba fuera de aquella habitación escuchó el grito de Eren, podía sentir empatía por aquel chiquillo, tan solo en el momento en el que Eren entró, pudo notar sus ojos grandes y verdes, su rostro fino y delicado al igual que su cuello y su cuerpo esbelto. Pero el no sería capaz de hacer algo así… el simple hecho de pensar en que aquellos hombres abusarían de tan inocente criatura le hizo temblar de dolor y coraje. Cerró fuertemente su puño y miró hacia la puerta, logro ver que estaban encendiendo más luces, lo que significaba que ya era entrada la noche, tratando de calmar su agitación giro nuevamente hasta quedar frente a la puerta, la abrió y se asomó.

La imagen que vio fue repulsiva, asquerosa. Eren estaba tumbado en el sillón, con lágrimas en los ojos, Kitts estaba detrás de los glúteos del menor, viéndolos con morbo. Su compañero estaba jaloneando a Eren para que este le hiciese una mamada, no aguantaba, sentía que iría a golpear a su compañero y a su jefe. Sólo pasó saliva, cerró los ojos esperando calmarse, respiró hondamente y se dirigió hacia los hombres presentes, quienes le miraban con duda.

— C-capitán… soldado… creo que hemos tardado más de lo que deberíamos, tenemos que volver a la junta general ustedes pueden… —Miró a Eren con pesar— terminar después…

— ¿Enserio? Yo que me estaba divirtiendo tanto~ —El sínico soldado mencionó—

— Bueno salgan, yo estaré con ustedes en segundos… —Kitts mencionó con severidad—

Cuando aquellos hombres abandonaron el cuarto esperando por su Capitán. Kitts mirando aquella puerta y subiéndose el pantalón y la bragueta, miró a Eren, quien yacía en el sillón acurrucado.

— Bien, terminaremos después… ¿Entendiste? —Kitts acercó su lengua a la boca de Eren, sin embargo este la presionó evitando así que metiera aquella asquerosidad en su boca—

Kitts salió de la habitación, dejando a Eren asqueado y acurrucado en el fondo del sillón, ¿En serio? ¿Tenía que repetir aquello? ¿¡Ser tocado otra vez por esas asquerosidades con patas!? No, por favor, que alguien viniera por él. Pasó unos minutos sentado en la misma posición con lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos vidriosos. Al poco rato entró Michael por la puerta, mirando a Eren totalmente triste y traumado, trató de acercarse a este, sin embargo Eren saltó rápidamente esquivando el contacto con Michael, corrió hacia su habitación cerró la puerta y la bloqueó con una silla que tenía a lado de su mesa, se sentó en la cama, con las piernas encima de esta, ocultó su rostro entre sus piernas y comenzó a llorar.

Lo que al principio parecía un llanto silencioso, se convirtió en un llanto desgarrador, con gritos y lamentos, adjuntados con varios golpes a la almohada, se sentía impotente. El llanto paró después de unas horas, se levantó y fue al baño, y en el retrete comenzó a vomitar nuevamente, las arcadas eran sonoras, fuertes, tanto que Michael podía oírlas con claridad. Se detuvieron las náuseas y con la mirada sombría y perdida comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sus ojos le reclamaban se hincharon, resintiendo todas las lágrimas que había soltado. Se levantó y llenó la tina al máximo, comenzó a bañarse, prosiguió tallando su cuerpo de manera fuerte, no importaba que doliera, no importaba que quedaran las marcas rojas, no importaba que sus lágrimas fueran una mezcla entre el dolor corporal y el dolor de su corazón, tenía que sacar la sensación de las manos de aquel viejo de su cuerpo, se tardó ahí más de dos horas. Tallando una y otra vez, sintiendo aun las manos callosas y raposas del viejo. Mientras estaba en la tina con agua extremadamente fría seguía llorando, sintiendo que el único calor que le brindaba a su cuerpo, eran las lágrimas.

Se acurrucó en la tina, quedando casi en posición fetal, sintiéndose la peor escoria del mundo, resintiendo toda su vida, y hasta cuestionando su existencia… sus ojos le pesaban, al igual que su cuerpo, pero aun así, se quedaría en la tina, prefería que nadie le viese, que nadie le oyese, aunque eso fuera imposible.

. . .

En la muralla de Sina, estaba la Legión de Reconocimiento, esperando al capitán de la Policía Militar, hace más de hora y media que debía de llegar…

— Puedo jurar que el viejo está metiéndose un maldito dildo —Un hombre de estatura baja, rostro fuerte pero fino y ojos inexpresivos, cabello oscuro habló—

— Levi, tu siempre con tus comentarios tan acertados —Un hombre de estatura mayor, rubio ojizazul, y rostro afable pero duro contestó—

— ¿Comentarios acertados? Erwin, no sé qué le conozcas a Kitts y no me interesa, pero de antemano te digo… que asco —El tono de Levi llevaba sarcasmo—

Erwin suspiró pesadamente, era imposible lidiar con Levi en esos días, sobre todo cuando había juntas con la Policía Militar parecía que les tenía un odio indescriptible. Simplemente pasó por alto aquellas palabras agresivas y ponzoñosas de Levi y se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Tenemos que esperar mucho tiempo aquí? —Una mujer alta, cabello marrón al igual que sus ojos, y piel morena preguntó con pesar—

— Sí, Hanji… a muy nuestro pesar tenemos que aguardar —Erwin soltó una vez más un suspiro—

— Pero ¿Por qué? Es decir, somos mejores que la Policía Militar, no tenemos que darles explicaciones —Hanji bufó molesta—

— Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo con la rara —Levi no se movió ni un centímetro sólo se limitó a hacer una mueca de frustración—

Al poco rato llegaron los soldados junto con Kitts quienes pidieron "sinceras disculpas" por el retraso, justificando que se habían perdido en el camino, cosa que pareció tan absurda, pero no hicieron más la demora y comenzaron la junta.

La junta entera se clasificó como "secreta" pues se habían hecho nuevas investigaciones sobre los titanes, algunas cosas que muchos no sabían, también habían capturado a algunos para hacer experimentos. Sobre todo estaba la custodia de aquella titán, la conocida como "titán hembra" la cual había estropeado un plan de exploración y había matado a soldados de la Legión de Reconocimiento, entre los cuales estaba el escuadrón de Levi, muy a su pesar tuvo que ver nuevamente a dicha mujer, siendo juzgada, sintiendo deseo de golpearla y matarla ahí mismo. La junta había sido eterna y larga, al menos para el antipático de Levi quien prestaba atención sólo a lo que le parecía importante. Ante los ojos rencorosos de la Legión de Reconocimiento, se había dictaminado de Annie iba a pasar a custodia de la Policía Militar, ya ni se sabría que harían con ella, pero simplemente ni Erwin, ni Hanji y mucho menos Levi tenían argumentos para evitarlo. Terminada la junta, estos salieron, Erwin y Hanji salieron primero mientras Levi estaba caminando lentamente mirando a aquella asesina siendo dejada bajo la custodia de la Policía Militar…

Al salir se encontró a un soldado, era el mismo que se había encargado de acompañar a Kitts, aquel que llegó con el mencionado, Levi le miró por un momento y cerrando los ojos pronunció…

— ¿Esperan que me trague el cuento de que estaban perdidos? Bola de holgazanes… —Levi terminó con desprecio—

— L-Levi Heichou… —Aquel hombre le miró con duda— ¿Puedo hablar con usted terminada mi jornada a las siete de la noche, tengo un favor que pedirle, y sólo puede ser a ustedes…

— ¿Hablar? ¿De qué? —Levi afiló la mirada—

— Por favor, lo veo en la parte trasera de los juzgados, es algo de importancia… —Aquel hombre hizo una mueca de preocupación—

— Entiendo —Sin decir más Levi se retiró—

Espero la hora, como cabía la posibilidad de que fuese una trampa llevó a su "nuevo escuadrón" a lugar, aunque a este le doliese, el término _nuevo _y _escuadrón, _juntos en la misma frase, le dolía, le hacía recordar a sus viejos compañeros. Sin embargo ahí estaban, Reiner, hombre de complexión gruesa al igual que su rostro, ojos filosos, pero al parecer suficientemente afable y rubio, Berthold, un hombre, amigo de la infancia de Reiner, complexión alta, más que la de su amigo, cabello castaño al igual que sus ojos y este era mucho más amable que Reiner. Jean, hombre alto fornido pero poco serio, habilidoso, pero son falta de carácter. Armin chico rubio ojiazul y complexión delgada, si no era bueno peleando, era extremadamente listo. Ymir, mujer con carácter sarcástico pero firme, alta y delgada, piel morena al igual que sus ojos, numerosas pecas en el rostro, y cabello castaño.

— Tendrán que vigilar desde aquí… —Levi echó un vistazo a su equipo— Jean… no quiero errores…

— ¿¡Qué!? Pero si yo… —Jean abrió los ojos—

— Calla… ya escuchaste al Heichou —Ymir dijo con recelo—

Levi se adentró a dicho lugar al que habían quedado, encontrándose a aquel hombre pero con ropa casual, y mirando hacia todos lados

— ¿Qué ocurre? —Levi miró extrañado a aquel hombre—

— Bueno… yo… es que… tengo… algo que… pedirle… es algo que… podría poner… en peligro… la reputación de… Kitts —Mientras hablaba su voz de hacía más débil—

— ¿Qué? —Levi preguntó con mayor interés—

— Bueno… miré… —El hombre susurró— en el sur de María… hay unas cabañas… que son de extrema pobreza, donde se pueden pedir "servicios especiales" con "personas especiales" —El tono no cambió, seguía susurrando—

— ¿Qué servicios y qué personas? Sé más específico —Levi le miró con frialdad—

— Ah… —El hombre suspiró pesadamente no había forma en que aquel tema fuese suavizado ni un poco, tragó saliva y estaba dispuesto a decir todo con crudeza— El capitán Kitts ha descubierto una zona donde secuestran niños y los ocupan para vender sus cuerpos… —Respiró rápidamente, la tensión le recorría el cuerpo— …pero como estos querían mantener su secreto le han ofrecido al capitán un niño… —El soldado se detuvo y bajo el rostro—

— ¿Un niño? —Levi encarnó una ceja—

— Un niño virgen… —Dijo con pesar—

Mierda. Levi no se esperaba aquello, Kitts era un estúpido, arrogante, egoísta, pero nunca creyó que haría algo tan bajo. Es decir, hasta para la bazofia había un límite, y aquel vejete lo había cruzado. Levi se cruzó de brazos y miró a aquel hombre…

— ¿Y? ¿Qué quieres que haga? —Dijo con aire indiferente—

— Sé que no es su deber, de hecho, estaría eternamente agradecido con que fueran a aquel lugar, y capturaran a Kitts, con ello le tendrían amenazado… —Aquel soldado dijo con seguridad—

— Y luego soltamos a los niños ¿no? —Levi miró a aquel hombre—

— ¡No! ¡No lo hagan! Si lo hacen Kitts es capaz de secuestrarlos para su diversión o simplemente matarlos para evitar testigos —Aquel hombre hizo un rostro de miedo y pánico—

— Entonces, ¿Qué sugieres?

— Que metan a aquellos niños y niñas a la legión o a algún servicio, donde les tengan vigilados constantemente…

— Entiendo, pero sabes… esta decisión no solo la tomo yo…

— Sí… lo sé, sé que el encargado es Capitán Erwin, pero confío en que usted le convencerá… sólo que apresuren, que irán mañana, al menos eso creo…

— ¿Va a ir mañana ese maldito?

— Sí… lo único que oí que le dijo a aquel niño fue algo como "aún no terminamos" o algo así… mire, yo no puedo hacer nada, me matarían al instante, pero tengo familia, y sé lo que es tener un hijo… y al ver a aquel muchacho, no pude resistir… tuve que decirlo —El hombre encogió los hombros—

— Haré lo que sea posible… ¿Su visita será en la noche, supongo? —Levi dio media vuelta esperando su respuesta—

— Sí, si usted quiere yo le confirmo…

— No hará falta, le podremos seguir de cerca sin que el asqueroso se dé cuenta —Levi continuó su camino alejándose se aquel hombre, después de dar algunos pasos se detuvo y bajó un poco el rostro— Esos niños estarán agradecidos…

— Ah… —A aquel hombre se le iluminó el rostro, no había mejor y más corto discurso motivacional que aquel que le dedicó el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad— Sí… —Dijo en un susurro para sí mismo—

Levi llegó con su escuadrón, sin embargo se reservó toda palabra mencionada en la plática con aquel hombre, simplemente se dirigió al despacho de Erwin. Entrando a aquel aposento y adentrándose por sus pasillos logro dar con aquella puerta donde estaba Erwin… Tocó la puerta levemente…

— Adelante

— Oi… Erwin… —Levi entró sin ningún descaro y se sentó en su sillón— Tengo un asunto que te podría interesar

— Claro, puedes sentarte —Mencionó con sarcasmo— Bueno, ¿De qué se trata?

— Un hombre, el que hoy escoltó a Kitts me dijo que ha tenido una mala jugada… según él, puede que hayan unos niños siendo explotados sexualmente al sur de María. Según aquel militar me ha dicho que mañana verá a un niño, para aquellos servicios… —Miró a Erwin quien le veía atónito— Repugnante ¿Verdad? Ah… supuestamente ha aceptado a aquel mocoso por soborno, aún más asqueroso… Así que el soldado me dijo que fuéramos a ese lugar, prensar a Kitts y resguardar a los niños. Tiene un buen término… —Miró hacia la ventana— Tendríamos poder sobre la Policía Militar…

— ¿Qué más sugieres? —Erwin se cruzó de brazos—

— Pues nada más… podemos seguir a aquel desgraciado desde su salida… no sé qué te parezca a ti, pero para mí es nauseabundo que le haga eso a un mocoso… —Se cruzó de brazos—

— Poder sobre la Policía Militar ¿eh?

— Sí, bueno sobre todo con eso de que aquellos ganaron la custodia de la titán hembra —Levi suspiró pesadamente—

— ¿Llevarás a tu escuadrón? —Erwin miró a Levi con duda—

— No, es evidente ¿no? Si llevo a más personas tendrán a más a quienes atacar, simplemente llegaremos y ya…

— Correcto… —Erwin miró unos papeles en su escritorio y miró fugazmente a Levi— Hanji estará en esto también…

— ¿La loca? —Levi encarnó una ceja—

— Sí… seremos Hanji, tú, Mike, y yo… mientras menos personas involucradas será mejor ¿no crees? —Se cruzó de brazos—

— Supongo —Suspiró pesadamente—

— Entonces a partir de mañana Hanji y tú vigilarán a Kitts

— ¿No puedo ser sólo yo?

— Denegado

— ¡Tch! —Levi se levantó del sillón y se dispuso a salir—

— ¡Qué bueno que lo entiendes! —Erwin sonrío—

— Oh… —Levi se detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta—…por cierto, aquel hombre dijo que aquellos niños deberían estar vigilados por nosotros, para evitar que el pedófilo les mate o secuestre… —Tomó el pomo de la puerta y salió de la habitación—

Erwin se quedó meditando unos instantes, pensando en qué ramas metería a aquellos niños, pero antes que nada debería saber su edad… Tomo las hojas, y las acomodó dándoles pequeños golpes contra la mesa. Tenía que ir con Hanji y con Mike, sabía de antemano que no se negarían, pero eso no significaba dejarlos sin la noticia y llegarles al último momento. Era ya entrada la noche, había mandado a llamar a Hanji y Mike, para hablar sobre el acontecimiento que le explicó Levi.

— ¿Enserio Kitts Verman hizo eso? —Hanji no cabía en la sorpresa—

— Todavía queda la posibilidad de que sea una trampa —Un hombre alto, de cabello largo, con una simple y sencilla barba y con un aspecto serio habló—

— Sí, ya lo sé Mike, pero… un soldado que acompañó a Kitts se lo dijo —Erwin les miró—

— Supongamos que vamos… Iremos sin soldados de apoyo, sin nadie que sepa a dónde fuimos con una interrogante de que lo que aquel hombre le contó a Levi sea cierto… ¿Enserio esperas eso Erwin? —Hanji frunció el ceño—

— Lo sé… pero… si Levi tiene razón… podríamos ocupar esto para manejar más fácil a Kitts —Erwin afirmó—

Hanji y Mike se miraron, dudando un poco, si bien, era cierto que necesitaban algún poder sobre la Policía Militar, también podría ser aquella una trampa, e incluso les podrían culpar de estar en aquel sitio.

— Podrían decir que nosotros fuimos a aquel sitio por nuestra propia diversión —Hanji miró a Erwin—

— Sí… sabremos estar preparados…

— ¿Cómo? —Mike le miró—

— Le diremos a Pixis… —Erwin se cruzó de brazos—

— ¡Oh! ¡Aquel hombre! —Hanji sonrío— Bueno, supongo que si él logra testificar a nuestro favor, será difícil perder…

— Aunque Pixis pertenezca a las tropas estacionarías tiene un buen perfil… —Erwin aseguró cerrando los ojos—

Después de idear cómo seguirían a Kitts, desde entrada la tarde… Erwin le pidió a Hanji que fuese junto con Levi, esta accedió sin pensarlo, de hecho habría accedido, fuera quien fuera su compañero, le alentaba la idea de un _plan secreto_ por lo tanto Mike y Erwin les estarían esperando a que uno de aquellos dos fuese a avisar que estos iban al sitio indicado.

— Entendido —Hanji hizo un ademán con la mano—

Mike se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

. . .

A la mañana siguiente, en aquella cabaña, que para Eren era su castigo eterno, se encontraba el mencionado, enredado en la única sábana que tenía en ese momento, casi no había dormido, había sentido su cuerpo pesado de tanto llorar. Cada vez que intentaba cerrar sus ojos para dormir aparecía la imagen de aquel asqueroso viejo, cosa que hacía sentir a Eren cada vez más miserable. Se levantó lentamente con los primeros rayos del sol, en realidad no quería hacerlo, pero tampoco es como si quisiera que Michael le pateara hasta caer de la cama.

Caminó, resintiendo cada paso más que el anterior. Entró al baño, dispuesto a bañarse, no había importado cuánto lo hiciera la noche anterior, simplemente aquella asquerosa sensación no se iba… Llenando la tina completamente se introdujo en esta… estaba fría como de costumbre, sin embargo para él ya era la temperatura normal… comenzó a tallar su cuerpo, haciendo recuerdo de aquellas ásperas y venosas manos. Siguió tallando más fuerte, la sensación no desaparecía… seguía más y más fuerte, su piel quedaba rojiza, no importaba, el dolor lograba borrar mínimamente la sensación asquerosa de ser tocado de esa forma.

Cansado, lanzó un grito, azotó el estropajo contra el agua, produciendo una salpicadura de aquel líquido. Se tapó la cara con ambas manos, y comenzó a llorar, su llanto era exactamente igual que el de la noche anterior; comenzaba por un lento sollozo, convirtiéndose en un lamento cada vez más fuerte, haciendo que su garganta de desgarrara, parecía que sus ojos no sacarían más lágrimas, parecía que la noche anterior había agotado todas las energías que sentía. Se equivocaban, Eren gimió del dolor agudo en su pecho aún más fuerte, sintiendo su alma ser destrozada parte por parte. No quería aquello de nuevo, y le destrozaba el alma saber que esa misma noche ocurriría lo mismo. Le tomarían por la fuerza.

Eren pensaba en las mil y una formas en la que aquel hombre le arremetiera… ¡NO QUERÍA! ¡No quería!... por favor… no quería… se sentía desgraciado… desdichado… Aquel hombre era tan barbaján y tan ruin que sería capaz de destrozarlo, hacerlo sangrar sin piedad y seguir excitado…

Un toque en la puerta de fuera le hizo callar un poco su llanto…

— Eren… hoy no tendrás clientes, he decidido que mejor descanses y te prepares para la noche… —Era Michael, y decía aquello como si no fuese nada… aquellas palabras, habían sonado tan casuales, que sólo aumentaron el llanto de Eren—

No quería… No quería que la noche llegase… Incluso pensó en el suicidio, pero no había nada con que lo pudiese hacer… Se encogió en aquella tina, presa del miedo, y comenzó a temblar… no por el frío del agua sino por el miedo de aquella noche. Nuevamente sollozó…

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

Holaaaaaawwssadaskldksñla~! ¿Cómo están? ¡YO MUY FELIZ! Pues he de comunicarles que pasé mi examen de la titulación… :'D…! AHORA MIS QUERIDOS QUERUBINES SOY UNA _**TÉCNICA EN INFORMÁTICA**_ OFICIALMENTE! C:

¡HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tanto que me costó mi tesis que juro que si no pasaba el examen lloraría mares… xD..!

* * *

_Reviews anon~~~_

**Sofia **Bueno, aquí la conti *-*

**Mina **sgasasasdsdsasda casi muero con tu comentario~ fue tan dadasdadasdsa ¡Gracias! U.u yo también espero que un rashito laser… ah no un rashito de luz shegue a su vida~ :3

**Marcela **jadsadhgshadghasj gracias, la verdad es que es la retorcida imaginación de alguien de 18 años, que toma mucho café y té… y que duerme poco… xD…!

**Tsuki **djkldjklsajd ;w;) ¿Enserio? Gracias de hecho quería hacer un fic un poco más crudo que Beyond Beautiful, por ello esta idea me cruzó por la mente… ¡Yo también quiero que Levi se lleve a Eren! :3 sí, efectivamente el lemmon será más adelante~

**Dametsuna **Lo sé! :C malditos asquerosos :C jakldjasdja ¡Levi el super hombre de la limpieza, irá en camino! *turtrstrdtyrsatydgashdgsha* ¡Gracias! :'3

**Kiwiset **jaja xD… tranqui hay celulares que no se acomodan a nuestros fantabulosos dedos u.u xD sí… bueno de hecho en mi mente cabía la posibilidad de que a nadie le gustase este fic~ por ello pregunté~ ¡ENSERIO! También lees Beyond Beautiful!? ¡GRACIAS! ;w; jskadjklsjla te hamo~

**Shito **jajaja bueno, trato de meter tensión ¬w¬ ¡Entonces no lo botaré! C: ksjadklsajdasjkda gracias…!

**Guest** Pesé que ya puse algo más en el anterior capi… creo que lo repetiré… C:  
"…OK OK OK! Me ha llegado (hace unos segundos) un "guest" u.u diciendo que no ofendiera las demás páginas ¡YO NUNCA OFENDÍ! ¡y créanme que mi intención no era esa! de hecho lo he dicho por que en las demás páginas que he visitado hay veces (y es meramente comprensible) que dejan la página, todos tenemos problemas y asuntos... (cof cof por cierto anon, no conocía la página de Shingeki no Yaoi pero ahora que la has mencionado le veré... ¿por qué no?) :3... supongo que dejaré de poner cierta "publicidad" no esperaba que se sintieran ofendidos, supongo que el anónimo era un adm de alguna página... mi intención no fue esa, tal vez sea, que me he encariñado con la página de Rivaille x Eren Fan... (hay que nerd! xD) pero así es... meramente lo hice porque me caen bien los adms de ahí... juro que no lo hice con esa intención... ¡por favor! ¡Anon-san! no se ofenda... disculpe usted por mi grave error... (enserio) y_**reitero**_mi intención no era aquella... nunca había ofendido a nadie hasta el día de hoy... ¡PERDONE ANON! enserio! sin más enserio (a cualquier otra persona que se haya ofendido con aquel comentariucho que hice, les pido mis sinceras disculpas... bueno, no tengo nada más que agregar

ANONIMO (no tengo un nombre al cual referirme :T) mi intención era otra... perdona... enserio, bueno, no era mal planeado eso…"

* * *

**Review? Me ashuda a vivir ;-;)9 ¡Enserio!** XD okya… los hamo! Gracias por leer ~


	3. Chapter 3 El primer paso

**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

* * *

_Bueno, pese que ya lo puse como la descripción del fic, lo pondré de nuevo. Por favor lean las advertencias, iré metiendo algunas extras conforme avancen los capítulos…_

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**

AU | Drama | Angst | Temática de Drogas | Violaciones | Palabras Altisonantes | Romance | Yaoi B.L. | Lemon | Riren [Levi x Eren]

* * *

¡Hey! ¿Cómo están? C: espero que increíblemente bien~ bueno, aquí donde vivo si estás en el sol te rostizas... y si estás en la sombra te congelas C: (fuck logic!) en lo personal prefiero estar en la sombra. Aunque lleve una playeras sin manga, una playera holgada, un chaleco, y un suéter. Soy de sangre fría pero odio el calor, (fuck my logic!) C: en fin. Dejando de lado mis problemas de temperatura corporal~ ¡Aquí traigo el tercer capítulo! :D ¡Yay! para aquellos y aquellas que siempre me aposharon ;-; los hamo

(_¡ÚNANSE A RIVAILLE X EREN FAN! [en el feisbuk XD] ¿por qué? ¡Por que son caguais! C: namás por eso)_

* * *

**Bueno...! ¡Bueno! **como verán... pues he mencionado que la publicidad es graaatis :D...! por ello tengo que mostrarles este fic que me ha mantenido tan atenta e ilusionada (aunque apenas lleve dos capítulos)

lordxolotl(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/69412316973/one-of-us-capitulo-1-arrival

Es** Hiddlesworth **(Tom Hiddleston x Chris Hermsworth) *-* es tan djkldjsajdlajdklasjkl en serio, Isaac tiene una forma sublime de plasmas las palabras~ -corazón, corazón- por ahí lean los capítulos (los dos) y es que le quedó tan djklasdjsklajdla *-* tenía que compartilo~

* * *

**Setecientos Treinta Y Un Pasos…**

Capítulo III.- El primer paso

Eren se acurrucaba en su cama, sintiendo la fría sábana más que nunca, sabía que aquella noche, su tormento se haría más fuerte. Pero al menos terminaría, o eso es lo que le gustaba pensar. Michael le había llevado el desayuno, sin embargo Eren ni siquiera lo tocó, dejó simplemente que aquel plato de plástico se enfriara junto con aquel caldo de lo que parecía pollo o res.

Mihcael cerró la puerta, por quinta o sexta vez había ido a asomarse dentro de la habitación, necesitaba ver cómo estaba Eren, sin embargo cada vez que entraba se encontraba la misma imagen de aquel joven sentado con el rostro hundido en pensamientos, ojos fríos —más de lo normal— y su cuerpo tembloroso. Suspiró hondo, supo lo que tenía que hacer, tenía que relajar a Eren, tenía que evitar que este se tensara e hiciera algo imprudente.

Llamó a alguno de los dichosos "perros" que vigilaban aquel sitio, mandándolo por algo para Eren. Aquel hombre no demoro más de media hora, por lo que Michael entró a dónde se encontraba Eren, postrado, parecía que dormitaba, sin embargo estaba estático mirando un punto perdido en la pared. Miraba de reojo como Michael se acomodaba en la cama.

— Te traje algo… —Michael le toco el hombro, sólo para cerciorarse de sacarlo de aquel trance—

— ¿Qué? —Eren preguntó con voz ronca—

— Mira…

Eren giró únicamente los ojos para ver la mano de Michael que estaba extendida hacia él, miro claramente una pequeña bolsa, la cual contenía un polvo blanquecino. Efectivamente, era cocaína. No era la primera vez que Eren la usaría, normalmente Michael la usaba en Eren cuando quería que durara más tiempo atendiendo clientes, o quería que este mostrara un rostro afectivo y de felicidad… Tomo la mano laxa de Eren, poniendo en su palma dicha droga.

— Te ayudará… sólo por hoy permitiré que consumas la cantidad que quieras… —Michael miró a Eren fijamente—

— ¿Hasta después de "aquello"? —Eren no dejaba de mirar el polvo—

— Sí…

Eren pasó saliva, desde aproximadamente el mes que había llegado a aquel lugar, probó la cocaína, aunque no era lo único que conocía, también le había hecho ingerir alcohol en grandes cantidades, crack —o la piedra—, la marihuana, y la cocaína inyectada. Sin embargo Michael sabía que Eren tenía un gusto especial por el polvo blanco. Pasó la pequeña bolsa hasta sostenerla con ambas manos mirándola fijamente.

— Trata de no acabártela antes… sabes que los distribuidores no están todo el día… —Michael se levantó de la cama—

— Creí que tenías una buena relación con Matt… —Eren le miró dudoso— Además de que si le dices que es para mí, no dudará en darte…

— Lo sé, y tengo buena relación… pero no quiero que te obsesiones… —Michael caminó hacia la puerta— Hasta entonces, procura que te rinda…

.

Matt, o al menos así se le conocía al distribuidor que normalmente vendía "mercancía" en aquella zona, hombre como de unos veinte años, alto cabello castaño claro, ojos pequeños y siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro —o al menos así había tratado de mostrarse ante Eren siempre— Vestía normalmente una sudadera negra, cuando salía siempre usaba la capucha. Lo conoció cuando este fue a pedir su servicio, Eren no tenía mucho que había llegado a aquel lugar. Después de que le había mostrado aquel su espectáculo, Michael le ofreció marihuana, fue la primera vez que la probó, este la tomo únicamente por la sensación de sentirse alivianado, se sentó a su lado en el viejo sillón, tomó aquel "cigarro" —o al menos eso imaginó Eren—. Lo inhaló… sintiendo que su exterior se volvía más quieto. Incluso dejó de escuchar los gritos y habladurías provenientes del exterior. Miró a Matt quien también había consumido, le dedicó una sonrisa, de esas que antes soltaba únicamente por vivir y ahora lo hacía forzadamente por el efecto de aquella sustancia. De un momento a otro se reían de todo, incluso Eren hizo cosas demasiado vergonzosas, al menos para su ser sobrio. Se desnudó junto con Matt y se metieron al baño de aquella habitación, metiéndose a la tina que estaba "fuera de servicio" aquella no tenía forma de llenarse con agua —evidentemente—, pero eso era lo de menos, aquellos dos se sentaron dentro de la bañera chocaron pieles, Eren sentía el pecho y la respiración de Matt en su espalda, y aquel hombre sentía la espalda y la parte inferior de esta incluyendo los glúteos del menor, en su pecho, se quedaron ahí, sin tener algún otro tipo de contacto. Fumaron más… Ahora todo se volvía confuso, incluso Eren habló de su vida pasada, lloró por su mamá, rio por sus sueños aplastados, lloró por estar encerrado, soltó una carcajada por el viejo de Michael —o así lo llamaba él—, y sollozó por su vida… por toda su vida… Lo único que supo después es que estaba en su dura y fría cama, tapado con la sábana. A las pocas horas — ¿O serían minutos? — Michael llegó para reprenderle a golpes, gritándole una y otra vez que no debía de hacer aquello de nuevo…

Sin embargo Eren tomó muy a la ligera los golpes de Michael, pues tiempo después lo haría nuevamente, probando el crack… después probó la cerveza —Aunque de esta Michael ya le había dado—, probó el ácido —LSD— este sólo lo probó una vez, aunque el efecto fue tan fuerte que vomitó, las últimas veces que vio a Matt le había inyectado cocaína efecto que produjo en Eren una gran relajación, pasó algún tiempo y probó la cocaína, pero esta vez Michael le incitó a inhalarla. Lo había encontrado. Eren encontró su alucinógeno favorito. No paso mucho tiempo para que Eren le pidiera a Michael dicha droga.

.

Eren miraba fijamente aquella sustancia, rápidamente y con el cuerpo tembloroso se levantó de la cama, titubeante caminó hasta donde estaba su mesa, empujando el plato de comida fría, colocó delicadamente una línea, mirándola con ojos temblorosos y la pupila dilatada. Acercó lentamente su rostro inhalando aquel polvo… su exterior se aquietaba aún más… sentía sus ojos pesados… comenzó a reír tratando de tocar el techo, suspirando y yendo lentamente hasta la cama. Acostado sintiendo el duro material del que estaba hecho, revolcándose de un lado a otro, sintiendo sus problemas desvanecer.

Así pasaría la tarde, entre alucinógenos, risas y llantos que se difuminaban lentamente ante los ojos verdes de Eren.

. . .

En Sina, específicamente más cerca del lugar en el que estaba ahora Kitts se encontraba Levi y Hanji mirando aquella puerta por la que debía de salir el mencionado.

— Entonces… ¿Estás seguro de esto? —Hanji miró el cielo—

— Eso es lo que dijo aquel hombre… —Levi miraba fijamente aquel sitio, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso—

— ¿Y qué harás si es una trampa? —Hanji se cruzó de brazos—

— Inmediatamente te dejaré para salir de ahí…

— ¡Oh! ¡Que rudo! —Hanji soltó una risa— Pero me preocupa que de verdad ese asqueroso vaya a ver a aquel niño

— Lo sé… a mí también me parece repulsivo

— Más que repulsivo es triste… —El tono de voz de Hanji era serio—

— Lo sé…

Esperaron ahí, aquella tarde, con sus capas tratando de ocultar su identidad, esperando a que aquel hombre hiciera un movimiento para seguirle de cerca, esperaban que se fuera al sur de María, justo como aquel soldado les mencionó. Esperaban a que fueran pasadas de las tres para que pudieran comprobar si lo que aquel hombre le dijo era cierto o mentira.

— No nos queda más que esperar ¿eh? —Hanji soltó un suspiro—

— Si pudiera, estaría aquí solo… —Levi le miró con arrogancia—

— Sí… sí… —Hanji comenzó a reír— Si pudieras…

. . .

Eren yacía casi inconsciente sobre su cama, mirando el techo ¿Cuántas veces más había probado? ¿Dos? ¿Tres? Tal vez más… unas más largas y profundas que otras, incluso sintió ganas de vomitar. Sin embargo no se movió para nada. Admirando la nada, pensando en su pasado… analizando un suicidio… las cortina que funcionaba como "puerta" del baño podría servir… pero, ¿Cómo y de dónde colarse? Tal vez si golpeaba la tina con algo, para que se cuarteara y tomar un pedazo para cortarse… no, Michael vendría por él… Tal vez si salía corriendo uno de aquellos de fuera le atravesarían con una bala…

No, imposible… la única muerte posible sería, por sobredosis… o de hipotermia que podría suceder por algunas bajas temperaturas, pero la primera era más factible… estaban a inicios de año… por lo que el frío iría disminuyendo…

Eren llevó una mano a su cara, sobando cada parte de esta, como si fuese lo más interesante, se hacía más tarde, lo podía notar por el color rojizo que se colaba de aquella ventana… estiró la mano, jugando con las sombras proyectadas, girándola, balanceándola, haciendo proyecciones oscuras que para él, eran de lo más divertidas. Reía cuando veía alguna, porque le veía forma de perro o gato, o lloraba cuando en estas mismas veía a su madre, o a Mikasa incluso a Armin, oh… luchaba día con día para que aquellos nombres no se le olvidaran por el resto de su vida, aunque esta fuese corta…

. . .

— Se está moviendo… —Levi se incorporó quedando de pie— Bien, como aquel soldado dijo, es de noche —Miró el cielo—

— Vaya, por fin… —Hanji sonrío—

Siguieron a la carroza que transportaba a Kitts, tratando de que estos no les notasen, utilizando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales. Si… se dirigía a María, sí… se dirigía al sur… notaron —evidentemente desde lejos— como aquella carroza de detenía en una de las zonas menos pobladas. Ambos notaron a Kitts bajando de dicho transporte, y entraban a una casa, de dos pisos, que se notaba vieja, tenía algunos ventanales rotos, y la madera con la que estaba construida estaba gastada. Hanji trató de acercarse, sin embargo Levi le sostuvo la muñeca.

— No, estos lugares nunca están solos… —Afiló la mirada, mirando diferentes puntos, esperando que nadie les notase—

— Sí… entonces… ¿Mejor voy a avisar a Erwin y Mike? —Hanji miró a Levi—

— Sí… —Levi soltó el agarre— Yo veré cuáles puntos son los claves para el ataque…

— Sí…

Y Hanji partió, lo más rápido que pudo deseando que Erwin y Mike estuviesen listos para partir e ir a dicho lugar en el que estaba Levi. Mientras tanto el mencionado se quedó estático, mirando con interés cada uno de los lugares que rodeaba dicha casa, cerró su puño, no quería ni imaginarse lo que aquel vejestorio de haría a aquella niña —sí, niña, Levi pensó que Kitts vería a una niña—

.

Eren sabía que aquel tiempo había llegado, lo notó cuando las sombras rojizas con las que tanto se había divertido desaparecieron. Michael abrió la puerta adentrando su rostro únicamente en la habitación. Miró a Eren que estaba boca arriba encima de la cama…

— Ya llegaron… Apresura —Fue lo único que sus labios pronunciaron, después se escuchó el sonido de la puerta—

Eren se levantó y miró la ropa amarilla que tenía a su lado. Su cuerpo se tensó de pensar en lo que ocurriría, se vistió rápidamente, y miró la mesa, donde tenía aquella bolsa y su polvo blanco. Cerró levemente los ojos, dudando si debería o no hacerlo… ¡A la mierda! ¡A la mierda que no tuviese suficiente! ¡Seguro Michael le traería más después!

Rápidamente se sentó en la silla, acomodó una línea más trató de hacerla más larga, que contuviese mayor cantidad, la inhaló, nuevamente la sensación de alivio lleno su ser, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la puerta, tomando el frío pomo entre sus dedos. Miró a Kitts quien tenía una postura "orgullosa" y con un ademán le invito a pasar al cuarto. Eren se limitó a asentir y adentrarse. Esta vez hizo un movimiento de cabeza, para que ninguno de los dos acompañantes que el traía pasaran.

— ¿Hoy estarás más dispuesto? —Kitts le miró de arriba hasta abajo—

— …

— Me alegra…

Tomo a Eren de la cintura obligándolo a sentarse en el sillón, de un jalón le quitó el pantalón que portaba, dejando únicamente a un chico semidesnudo bajo su poderío, comenzó a delinear las piernas con las yemas de sus dedos. Eren sentía asco, pero no podía moverse bien por el efecto de la droga… sintió como aquel hombre llegó hasta su sexo, y comenzó a tocarlo.

Eren comenzó a llorar, sin embargo su expresión no derivaba mucho, se sentía en una delgada línea entre la realidad y el efecto alucinógeno. Quería alejar a ese hombre, sin embargo sus manos le traicionaban, no se movían. Se escapaban lágrimas de sus inocentes ojos verdes, los cerraba fuertemente y apretaba los labios sintiendo como aquel hombre masajeaba su hombría.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo otra vez? ¿Quieres tenerla en tu boca?

Ante la extraña pregunta que formuló Kitts, Eren decidió girar el rostro para mirarlo. Mierda. Se había desabrochado los pantalones y tenía aquel falo entre sus manos, masajeándole con viveza. Eren sintió asco nuevamente, se removió tratando de salir de la vista de aquel hombre, quien sin esperar más, tomó a Eren y violentamente lo volteó haciendo que el menor quedase con el rostro hundido en el viejo sillón.

Con su mano grande y áspera recorrió la espalda tersa y limpia de Eren, hasta llegar a sus glúteos, y los masajeo con ambas manos apretándole fuertemente dejando marcas rojizas en ellos, Eren apretaba sus puños, enterrando las uñas en el sillón, queriendo que aquello parase. Cuando sintió aquella extremidad de Kitts cerca de sus piernas, dio un respingo con todas las fuerzas que aún poseía. Se giró dándole un golpe en la cara al viejo, quien con un rostro más que excitado le miró…

— Tendré que hacer algo más… —Kitts se levantó, yendo hasta dónde estaban los pantalones de Eren. Se giró nuevamente hasta mirar al menor y con un gesto asqueroso le susurró— Nos divertiremos…

Tomó a Eren por la fuerza, y le ató sus manos lo más fuerte que pudo, lo volteó nuevamente haciendo que su parte posterior —la que tanto anhelaba aquel asqueroso— quedase al descubierto. Levantó las caderas de Eren, haciendo que quedase apoyado sobre sus rodillas. Lenta y tortuosamente acercó su rostro hacia los glúteos de Eren, introduciendo su lengua en aquel virginal músculo. Eren gritó, por primera vez en aquella noche gritó, trató de patalear, sin embargo las manos de Kitts le impedían moverse aunque sea un poco. Hacía aquel movimiento tortuoso, moviendo rápida y asquerosamente la lengua dentro del menor. Eren sentía asco, se sentía repugnante, se sentía miserable. Comenzó a llorar, está vez más y más fuerte, pidiendo y rogando a aquel que se detuviera.

Kitts dejó de sostener las piernas de Eren, y se apoyó en el cuerpo del menor. Llevó su mano hasta la boca del menor, metió dos dedos, introduciéndolos y mojándolos. Eren quería morderlo, quería hacerlo sangrar, Kitts comenzó a tocar la lengua de Eren con sus yemas, provocando un asco aún mayor en el joven. No lo aguantaría más… Eren cerró sus fauces… provocando que Kitts sacará sus dedos rápidamente y con un gesto de evidente dolor

— Maldito… yo quería ser gentil pero… en vista que te niegas… —Kitts dijo con un tono burlón—

Introdujo rápidamente un dedo en el menor, provocando que este gritase del dolor, ni siquiera lo había hecho lentamente, lo hizo de un tajo, sin dudarlo, y parecía gozar del dolor que le causaba a aquel pequeño. Eren no contenía más sus lágrimas, sus gritos se tornaban más fuertes, pudiendo ser escuchados fuera de aquella habitación, incluso fuera de la casa. Sólo metió y saco aquel dedo un par de veces, para luego colocar su falo en la virginal y aun no preparada entrada del menor. Se acomodó hasta quedar en una buena posición. Miró la espalda de Eren, pasó su mano, por esta, sintiendo cada fibra de su virginal piel. Respiró hondo y lo hizo…

Eren gritó aún más del dolor, sentía que iba a desfallecer… sentía que no aguantaría más…

Kitts le atravesó de una estocada, Eren estaba tan apretado, pero eso le gustaba más a aquel viejo asqueroso, sin embargo. Comenzó a dar embestidas fuertes y potentes desde un principio. El llanto de Eren era demasiado, sentía que ninguna droga le ayudaría a superar aquello, su voz se desgarraba… el suicidio… ahora era lo más factible… el suicidio…

.

— Malditos… ¿Dónde están? —Rivaille preguntó con el ceño evidentemente fruncido, no quería pensar en lo que haría aquel asqueroso… treinta minutos… ¡Treinta putos minutos! Y no notaba a nadie acercándose… ¡Diez minutos más…! Sólo les daría diez minutos más para arribar, o él mismo entraría a aquella casa. Era evidente que para que aquel plan resultase tenían que atrapar a Kitts haciendo algo… Aunque esto resultase asqueroso…—

A los cinco minutos notó a algunas figuras acercándose a su paradero, evidentemente traían el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, notó a alguien rubio entre aquellas personas. Sí… era Erwin…

— ¿No que sólo seríamos nosotros? —Levi miró detrás de aquel hombre, notando a más hombres con aquellos—

— Lo sé, pero a Pixis le pareció conveniente… —Erwin suspiró— ¿Ya salió?

— No… ¿Entramos? —Levi mencionó sin bacilar—

— Para ello vinimos…

Las tropas estacionarias vigilaron las extremidades de la casa, notando a algunos vigilantes, dejando a unos tantos inconscientes debido a la falta de cooperación, y los otros simplemente accedían a ser detenidos. Erwin, Mike, Hanji y Levi se acercaron a la casa donde se adentró Kitts. Levi pateó la puerta, haciendo que ambos soldados —acompañantes de Kitts se sobresaltaran— Levi miró… Sí… ahí estaba aquel hombre que le aviso… Mike y Levi se hicieron cargo de aquellos hombres fue relativamente fácil, no llevaban armamento, al menos no dentro de aquella casa, a ambos les ataron no sin antes ordenar a las tropas estacionarias que detuvieran a Michael cuando trató de huir. Hanji abrió la primera habitación que estaba visible en la casa…

— Aquí sólo hay una cama… y… —Se adentró a la pieza, notando la cortina que era usada como puerta— un baño…

Erwin abrió la otra puerta, encontrando a Kitts que respingó rápidamente presa del susto…

— Kitts… —Erwin pronunció pausadamente—

Levi se acercó a Erwin mirando dentro de la habitación, notando a un niño… espera… ¿¡Un niño!? Sí… era un niño, que estaba acostado en un sillón, tenía un rostro de confusión, sus ojos tenían lágrimas que no paraban de emanar, y sus labios trataban de permanecer cerrados… detrás de aquel niño estaba Kitts…

— E-Erwin… ¿Levi? —Kitts tomó por la cintura a Eren y lo empujó haciendo que este callera sobre el frío suelo de madera, su delgado cuerpo literalmente rebotó por aquella brusquedad, Kitts se levantó el pantalón y se subió la cremallera. Miraaba atónito a aquellos hombres—

Los soldados no tardaron en tomarle bajo custodia por órdenes de Pixis… llevándoselo de aquella habitación, lo tomaron bruscamente sujetando su cabeza y apresando sus manos con unas esposas gruesas. Erwin salió junto con los hombres.

Levi se quedó en aquella habitación, mirando como aquel niño temblaba y quedó en una posición fetal, tenía el rostro cubierto por sus manos, no sabía quién había detenido a aquel hombre, no sabía quiénes eran… pero la vergüenza le carcomía… Levi miraba al tembloroso niño en el suelo, se quitó su capa y dispuesto a cubrir a aquel niño se agachó, cuando estuvo más cerca escuchó claramente los lloriqueos y sollozos que trataba de callar el menor, bajó su mirada y notó que de sus glúteos tenían rastros de sangre… sintió un punzón en el corazón y le dejó la capa sobre su cuerpo aun tembloroso. Por encima de la capa poso su mano, sintiendo los pequeños espasmos que tenía el menor, y le susurró…

— Si no puedes caminar te llevaré cargando… sé que te pido mucho, pero trata de calmarte… vendré por ti en unos minutos… —Y se retiró de la habitación—

Aquella voz había sonado grave, fuerte, y aquel toque de su mano había sido sutil y tranquilo… se quitó las manos del rostro y abrió los ojos lentamente, sintiendo el calor de aquella tela sobre su cuerpo, inhalo fuertemente, aquella esencia era como canela… con una flor… no recordaba el nombre… ¡Pero jura haberla olido! Trató de sentarse sin embargo sintió un dolor desgarrador en su trasero que le hizo soltar un grito de agonía. Ante aquello escuchó a varias personas corriendo para asistirle, nuevamente trató de apartar la mirada de todos… y escuchó nuevamente aquella voz…

— Mejor llevémoslo de una vez fuera de aquí… —Eren giró el rostro lentamente para divisar al proveniente de aquella voz y aquella capa, mirando a un hombre de estatura corta o al menos era el más bajo de todo el cuarto, cabellos lacios oscuros, ojos pequeños y finos, tenía una mirada profunda, Eren pudo sentirlo cuando este le dirigió una mirada…—

Eren miró para todos lados, parecía que el efecto de la cocaína se había desvanecido… bueno, no es que fuese muy efectivo durante todo el momento, pero al menos podía tener más libertad para moverse. Echó un vistazo para todos sitios de la habitación, y por último centro su vista en la capa que llevaba en su cuerpo… eran… ¿Podría ser? No, imposible… eran… ¿Las alas de la libertad? Miró nuevamente a ver a Levi quien le miraba dudoso, miró para la puerta y el resto de los soldados se retiraba… miró nuevamente a Levi, fijo su vista en su chaqueta… si… eran las alas de la libertad… y por primera vez… en mucho… quizás demasiado tiempo Eren lloró de felicidad aferrándose a aquella capa que le había brindado Levi…

. . .

Revisaron el resto de los lugares allegados a dónde encontraron a Kitts… Una vez que recogieron a los niños, cinco para ser exactos, y que llevaron a Kitts a los calabozos listo para su próximo juicio. Erwin tenía que decidir la custodia de los niños… Hanji entró con un papel en la mano a la oficina de Erwin dónde se encontraba el mencionado, Levi y Mike sentados aguardando…

— Como todos vimos son cinco niños —Hanji miró el papel— sus hombres son Eren Jeager, Historia Reiss, Marco Bodt, Ann Rose y Emily… —Hanji despejó un poco su garganta— S-sólo dos abusados sexualmente… —Hanji se sobó la nuca— U-ustedes saben de qué forma…

— Sí… —Erwin completó— ¿Quiénes?

— Historia Reiss y Eren Jeager, el resto de los niños eran ocupados únicamente para entretenimiento…

— Lástima que el reclutamiento terminó —Erwin suspiró— Supongo que tendremos que enviarlos a todos con la Tropa de Reclutas…

— Yo me encargo de Historia Reiss y Eren Jeager —Levi se acercó a Erwin—

—… —Erwin miró por instantes a Levi tratando de adivinar su pensamiento— ¿Por qué?

— Nadie debe de saber de dónde vienen ¿no? —Recibió un asentimiento de cabeza como respuesta— entonces aquellos dos tuvieron problemas más graves. Sobre todo Eren Jeager… no creo que los superiores tomen muy a gusto la negativa de aquellos cuando tengan que hacer movimientos rudos… o incluso algo simple como las duchas comunitarias se volverían un problema… Incluso fue difícil vestir a aquel mocoso…

— Levi…

— Me encargaré de entrenarlos… —Levi se cruzó de manos—

— Bueno —Erwin soltó un suspiró— Está bien… ¿Cómo le dirás a tu escuadrón?...

— Ya me las arreglaré…

— Entiendo…

Habían terminado de firmar papeles, literalmente aquellos dos niños ahora estarían bajo la tutela de Levi, quien salió de la oficina de Erwin, salió completamente de aquel inmueble, mirando a aquellos niños sentados en una carroza… y por obviedad Eren estaba recostado…

— ¿Quién es Historia Reiss? —Levi preguntó asomándose a dicha carroza—

— Y-yo… —Una joven de estatura baja, cabello rubio, ojiazul, piel blanquecina, y cuerpo delgado alzo levemente la mano—

— Bueno vendrás conmigo —Dijo mientras subía a la carroza y tomó a Eren en brazos, este sólo se limitaba a acuñar su propio rostro entre sus manos, sentía vergüenza, vergüenza de ser cargado así, vergüenza de ser encontrado de aquella forma, vergüenza de que le viese desnudo… —

Historia le siguió y se subieron a otra carroza, que estaba detrás de la que se habían bajado. Apenas se subieron y se acomodaron dicho vehículo arrancó.

— Ambos formarán parte de la Legión de Reconocimiento a partir de este momento. Ambos dirán que los encontré en la calle y les recluté… no mencionarán nada de su pasado… ¿Entendieron? —Levi habló sin bacilar—

Eren no cabía de la sorpresa, acurrucado en el asiento de la carroza, sintiendo los leves golpeteos en ella, miró a Levi con ojos profundos y llenos de admiración, su vista se nubló… y calló en un profundo sueño…

* * *

_**Continuará~**_

Sadsadasddsdfgafsdhfagshdfgshafdhgsadfghasfdghfsagh

¿¡Cómo están!? Sho los hamo ;w;) juro que los hamo~ 3 bueno… literalmente desde este capi empieza todo… C: como dije en un principio quiero que este sea un poco más heavy en todo sentido… u know… bueno bueno… ¿Qué más? ¡Oh bueno! Se acerca navidad êwê) y les quisiera traer un one-shot lemonoso Riren~ de hecho he estado trabajando en este (únicamente lo he escrito en el cuaderno, pero sha mero termino~)

Bueno~ muchas gracias por su aposho a todos y todas~ sin ustedes no sería posible este hermoso fic~ enserio, sin sus reviews ni sus "follows" dejaría esta historia, y sólo continuaría con **Beyond Beautiful** aunque bueeeno ¬w¬ ustedes me han inspirado~

* * *

_Reviews anon~~_

**IDH: **Oh~ bueno ya no sé si decir que es bueno que no haya cargado el video (porque leíste mi fic ;n;) o malo porque a mi también me harta ¬n¬) Lo sé… D': Kitts es un desgraciao' :C oh no no… :C descarga tu rabia y tu odio~ :C Jalksñaslñaskdlñskldñ Muchas gracias, bueno aquí la tercera parte~~

**Dametsuna: **sadasdasdasdasadsadasda ¡Si! Heicho le cortaría la cabeza si pudiera~ ¡Lo juro! D: ¡Lo sé! Ese soldado recibirá… ¡UNA GALLETA! :D… bueno sha viste… lograron rescatar al Erencio uvú

**Tsuki: **ñafu ñafu ñafu~~ muchas gracias por leer ;-;) eres dksldkñaskdla -corazón- xD..! bueno sí... serán felices para siempre ¿¡O NO!? *música épica* jajajajaja C: bueno este fic será algo dramático (o así quiero que sea) por lo que será algo difícil que alcancen su felicidad C: (OMG..! gracias por leer también beyond beautiful~)

* * *

*cof cof* les dejo nuevamente el link para que vean aquel hermoso fic

lordxolotl(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/69412316973/one-of-us-capitulo-1-arrival

C: y si tienen tumblr ¡Síganlo para que sepan de las actualizaciones! (digo, si es que les interesa dicho fic :3)

* * *

Bueno ¿Qué más les puedo decir? ¡Sólo darles millones de gracias por leer este fic ;-;!

**review?** mi alma se sanará si ustedes me dejan un comentario~~ ¡parfavaaar! xD


	4. Chapter 4 Heridas

**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
AU | Drama | Angst | Temática de Drogas | Violaciones | Palabras Altisonantes | Romance | Yaoi B.L. | Lemon | Riren [Levi x Eren]

* * *

¡HOLO! Con lo que siempre les digo C: ¡Únanse a **Rivaille x Eren fan ** y a **Levi x Eren fan** :C! parfavar? xD

* * *

Cofcof les traigo otra vez el fic! D': djklasjdklasjl! Cofcof  
lordxolotl(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/69412316973/one-of-us-capitulo-1-arrival

* * *

Atención: Debido a lo que Eren sufrió, no es el mismo niño sonriente y efusivo de siempre... traten de imaginarlo como alguien serio y tímido.

* * *

**Setecientos Treinta Y Un Pasos**

Capítulo IV.- Heridas

Levi notó como aquel joven se mecía de un lado a otro con la cabeza gacha.

— Seguro se durmió. —pronunció mirándole para ver su rostro—.

— Sí... debe estar cansado. —Historia mencionó sonriente—.

Levi dirigió la mirada hacia aquella ventanilla por la cuales se colaban las luces de faroles que se prestaban a iluminar las calles. Recargó su mentón en su palma, sintiendo los pequeños golpeteos que producía la carroza. Todavía faltaba algún tiempo antes de que arribaran a dónde estaba su escuadrón. Historia imitaba al sargento mirando igualmente la ventanilla —ella estaba posicionada enfrente de Levi y Eren—

Inertes en aquel silencio pasaron algunos minutos más. De repente Levi sintió un peso extra en su hombro, giró su rostro para observar a Eren que dormitaba profundamente y por lo mismo había caído de aquella forma sobre el cuerpo de él, le inspeccionó levemente mirando sus pestañas largas y unas ojeras que la nacían adornando aquel moreno semblante, su cabello castaño, fino y rebelde. Decidió dejarle ahí porque de otra forma se golpearía el rostro contra la madera de la carroza.

— Sabe... —pronunció Historia causando que el pelinegro le voltease a ver—, ya tiene más de un año desde la última vez que alguien abusó de esa forma de mí...

Levi abrió los ojos un poco impresionado no esperaba que aquella mujer hablara tan fácilmente de aquel tema.

— No tienes que decirlo, no estás forzada a hacerlo —Levi se cruzó de brazos—.

— Lo sé... pero ahora usted será mi superior ¿no? —Historia sonrió levemente—, por lo que creo que estará bien que usted se entere de lo que soy y no soy capaz...

— Adelante...

— Bueno, como mencioné... ha pasado más de un año desde la última vez que alguien me tocó de aquella forma —miró a Eren con pesar—, y por ello mi condición mejoró, puedo hacer labores normales...

— ¿Duchas comunitarias?

— ¿Q-qué? —Historia se crispó ante el rápido cuestionamiento—, Y-yo trataré... —Apretó los puños y bajó el rostro—.

— Denegado.

Historia alzó la cabeza, y abrió sus grandes orbes azules mirando con impresión a Levi.

— ¿Disculpe?

— Te explicaré cuándo arribemos.

La carroza tardo un poco más de media hora en llegar al gran castillo. Antes de bajar Levi le propinó su capa a Historia debido a que el frío estaba calando los huesos. Tomó a Eren en sus brazos mientras este aun yacía dormido, bajó cuidadosamente de aquel vehículo y miró a Historia de frente.

— Dormirás con la única mujer en mi escuadrón. —se acomodó mejor a Eren entre sus brazos—.

— ¿Eh? —Historia colisionó a llorar—, lo... lo siento —sollozó— es... la primera vez... en casi cinco años... que veo a otra chica... —Se quitó las lágrimas de los ojos—.

Levi entrecerró los ojos viendo aquella imagen de la chica, tan frágil... tan inocente, pero se veía que tenía espíritu al menos en ello no falló. Se encaminó a la puerta de aquel sitio haciendo un ademán con la cabeza para que esta le siguiera... Antes de entrar miró sobre su hombro al soldado que les había escoltado manejando la carroza.

— Confío en tu silencio.

— Confía bien. —el hombre sonrío levemente, hizo un saludo militar y tiró de las riendas del caballo para salir—.

Abre la puerta principal, ambos se adentran a esta, y Levi voltea a ver a Historia

— Necesito que prometas que no dirás nada de tu pasado, nada de dónde vienes... —Levi miró a Eren, el cual se acurrucaba entre sus brazos—, Y que no digas nada de él... Sólo te limitarás a comunicarles que le recogí de la calle, y por ello estás aquí sirviendo militarmente ¿Entendido?

Historia asintió, posteriormente escuchó atenta las indicaciones de dónde dormiría, dónde estaba la cocina, y dónde las duchas, le indicó el carácter de Ymir y que probablemente tendría algunos problemas si es que ella se pusiese mal humorada. Cuando Historia vio al hombre retirarse preguntó levemente...

— ¿Qué pasará con él? —señaló a Eren—.

— Él quedará bajo mi cuidado, supongo que no podrá salir, por lo que le vigilaré, por ello necesito que guardes silencio. —Levi continuó su camino—.

Historia de encaminó hasta dónde sería su habitación. Recorrió unos pasillos lentamente y encontró el cuarto que Levi le indicó, adentró su cabeza al abrir la puerta notando una figura que dormitaba profundamente, notó su la respiración constante y calmada de aquel cuerpo. Se adentró más a la habitación y se recostó en la cama de frente, se sentó en aquel lecho, sintiendo su suavidad era diferente a lo que sintió aquellos cinco años se recostó completamente... aquel día su vida cambio, comenzó a llorar de la felicidad de haber salido de aquel sitio. Giró para acallar sus sollozos con la almohada y lentamente presa del cansancio se durmió.

Ж

Al llegar a su habitación Levi depositó levemente a Eren sobre su cama individual, posteriormente salió de la habitación y recordó algunas vacías que contenían más camas. Sería una tarea difícil, pero tenía que lograrlo sólo. Encontró una que no quedaba lejos y además se encontraba en el mismo piso —para su suerte— Jaló una cama con dificultad ya que trataría que no hacer demasiado ruido, pasó por el pasillo amplio jalando de un extremo aquella cama individual hasta llegar a su habitación. Abrió la puerta de un solo golpe produciendo un estruendo fuerte. Y sin más metió aquella cama lo más rápido que pudo, al mirar la cama dentro suspiró hondamente. Se sentó en la misma y se recargó sobre sus brazos...

— Di... Disculpe... —Una suave voz sonó en aquella quietud—

— ¿Mhh? —Levi giró el rostro hasta ver a aquel niño— Oh ya despertaste... Hey... —se levantó— Voy por unas cobijas, mejor será que estés desvestido cuándo regrese.

Y sin más salió de la habitación, dejando a Eren completamente atónito ante aquellas palabras. Pero no se negó... por el pensamiento de Eren pasaron mil cosas, desde que aquel hombre quisiera pedirle alguna "retribución" por salvarlo. A Eren ya no le extrañaba, pues después de todo le debía la vida —literalmente— Se sacó la camisa de algodón lentamente, y con mucho dolor estiró las piernas sacando también el pantalón de la misma tela. Se acurrucó en la cama, pudo notar el olor a canela nuevamente. Lo inhaló fuertemente y cerró los ojos.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el estruendo de la puerta se escuchara y se notara una figura en esta. Eren se levantó levemente notando a Levi con unas cobijas entre sus manos, las cuales las depositó en la cama que tenía a lado.

— Bien... ahora... espérame... —Levi se dirigió a una habitación allegada a la derecha, abriendo la puerta se adentró y su figura desapareció completamente—

Eren escuchó el sonido del agua caer sobre algo que parecía ser una tina o cubetas, mientras analizaba las miles de posibilidades que haría el mayor... Tal vez sea un fetiche que tenga, el mojarnos... o tal vez quiere que me bañe antes de que se lo haga... tal vez... apretó su puño contra las cobijas blanquecinas sobre las que estaba y cerró fuertemente los ojos.

— ¿Te duele algo? —Eren abrió los ojos de golpe notando como Levi le miraba profundamente— ¿Puedes venir hasta la orilla de la cama? —se acercó a Eren—.

— Sí... —Eren se arrastró hasta dónde se encontraba el mayor—

— Bien, sostente de aquí —señaló su cuello, y Eren hizo lo que este le ordenó—, y ahora, suspira fuerte...

Eren sintió como trató de levantarlo levemente y sin lastimarle, lo notaba por que no tocó su espalda sólo sus piernas. Levi pudo sentir en sus manos la transpiración cálida de aquel joven, notaba su rostro decaído, y lo que más le pesaba a Levi era que ni siquiera le cuestionó para desnudarse. Caminó lentamente hasta entrar a su baño y antes de que depositar su cuerpo en la bañera el pie de Eren tocó levemente el agua.

— ¡Está caliente! ¡Quema! ¡Por favor no! —Levi se estremeció ante el gritó que soltó el menor, caminó nuevamente saliendo del baño y deposito nuevamente a Eren en la cama—.

— ¿¡Por qué gritaste!? —le frunció el ceño, luego miró el rostro abrumado del muchacho y suspiró—, dime... ¿Por qué?

— E-estaba muy caliente. —Eren se acurrucó—.

— Está tibia, yo metí mi mano...

— Lo siento... yo me bañaba con agua helada... —Eren se crispó ante la mirada de Levi, esperando recibir un golpe sin embargo notó como este caminó nuevamente hasta la ducha y escuchó el ruido del agua—.

Pasaron segundos antes de que el mayor regresara por él, siguiendo los mismos movimientos anteriores Levi cargó a Eren llevándole nuevamente al baño, esta vez estando frente a la tina miró a Eren.

— Mete tu mano.

Eren metió su mano en aquella agua, y sintió una calidez indescriptible, le agradaba sonrío internamente al sentir aquella agua, miró a Levi y asintió con la cabeza. Levi le introdujo levemente dentro de aquella tina, dejando que este se removiera a su gusto. El castaño sintió la calidez del agua y como un niño pequeño comenzó a jugar con esta, metiendo y sacando su mano...

Cuando la metía en el agua cálida en su mente decía _"calientito" _Y cuando la sacaba igualmente en su mente decía _"frío"_ Así repitió muchas veces, se veía como un infante jugando, sólo que no había espuma con la que jugase. Levi mirando el semblante tranquilo del muchacho se fue al otro extremo del cuarto y Eren se crispó en cuando escuchó unas correas siendo removidas... quiso mirar pero su cuerpo se negó, sabía que debía de pagarle a aquel hombre de alguna forma pero... no hacía mucho que pasó aquello no quería recordarlo nuevamente, lentamente comenzó a sollozar...

— ¿Qué ocurre? —escuchó una voz sonando a su lado— Te veías tan feliz hace un momento —miró hacia arriba encontrándose a Levi quien llevaba las correas de su equipo de maniobras tridimensionales en la mano ... Así que eso era lo que sonó... y las mangas de su camisa remangadas seguro para no mojarse—.

— L-lo siento. —Eren bajó la cabeza—.

— Bien, volveré sólo voy a dejar esto. —dejó la cabeza de Eren y se encaminó a la salida—.

Eren trató de buscar alrededor de la tina para encontrar algún estropajo con el que se pudiese limpiar el cuerpo. No había nada, y no tenía las suficientes fuerzas como para voltear y mirar si estaban detrás de él, miró como Levi se introducía al cuarto y pasaba de largo de él introduciéndose en la parte trasera del cuarto... suspiró.

Pasaron unos segundos antes de que Eren sintiera como el agua era esparcida por su cabeza tomándole por sorpresa, miró hacia arriba notando a Levi cargando una cubeta y vaciándosela lenta y cuidadosamente. Eren fijó su vista el frente nuevamente, pensando en las acciones del pelinegro. Hasta que advirtió un espeso líquido frío en su cabeza al cual reaccionó inmediatamente girando su rostro asustado hacia el pelinegro.

— Es champú... no hay nada de que extrañarse. —Levi llevo sus manos a la cabeza de Eren y procedió a masajearla produciendo espuma—.

Eren se sentía extraño, era la primera vez que alguien se portaba así con él, pero no se quejó.

— Inhala hondo. —Levi literalmente le ordenó—.

Sintió nuevamente el agua riendo vaciada en su cabeza cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente aguantando el aire para evitar que la espuma le entrase en los ojos o su nariz, mientras sentía las manos de Levi pasearse por su cabeza, pudo oler la canela y el olor a limpieza que le caracterizaba a ese hombre, aspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. Sintió como sus mechones cafes eran tocados con delicadeza.

— ¿Debería cortarte el pelo? ¿O te gusta así? —Levi tocaba nuevamente su cabello—.

— M-me gustaría tenerlo corto... —Eren se encogió—.

— Después pediré a alguien que venga...

— ¿Usted no puede? —Eren giró el rostro levemente—.

— No seas estúpido, seguramente te dejaría calvo de lo mal que lo haría —Levi se giró para tomar la estropajo y el jabón, y escuchó a sus espaldas un bufido, parecía que aquel niño por fin estaba sonriendo—.

Eren regreso su postura y esta vez Levi se paró frente a él sosteniendo aquel utensilio entre sus manos y el jabón del otro lado, tomó la mano de Eren y comenzó a pasar el estropajo por su brazo delicadamente.

— ¿Por qué hace esto? —Eren le miró intrigado—.

— No me cuestiones, mocoso. —Levi procedió a tallar el otro brazo—.

— Es que... —Eren siguió con sus verdes ojos la figura de Levi que se trasladaba a su espalda—. Nadie nunca se portó así conmigo.

— Mhm... —fue lo único que Levi pronunció acabando con el tema completamente—.

Luego de tallar la espalda de Eren le pasó una cubeta nuevamente por su cuerpo, procedió a darle el estropajo en sus manos para que este se tallara las piernas y el abdomen. Eren accedió, tallando lentamente aquellas partes bajo el agua con el estropajo. Levi salió no menciono para qué, simplemente Eren divisó su figura encaminándose e la salida, Eren detuvo sus movimientos y pensó en lo que había ocurrido aquel día, incluyendo el dolor punzante en su espalda baja. Lentamente dejó caer su cabeza pesadamente, un escalofrío despreciable le pasó por su espalda y pecho, comenzó a frotarse cada vez más rápido su pierna izquierda, provocando un rojizo evidente, dejó el estropajo enjabonado flotar en el agua, mientras su respiración se agitaba producto del estrés.

Cerró sus ojos reprimiendo lágrimas que caían evidentemente. Su frustración aumento cuando recordó la voz ronca y áspera de aquel viejo, miró sus piernas y un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo completamente. Se sentía frío, tanto que ni el agua tibia podía apaciguar ese sentimiento. Tomó el estropajo nuevamente y comenzó a tallar fuertemente la pierna derecha, pasando una y otra vez sobre su pierna entera. Sentía que las manos de aquel viejo seguían plasmadas sobre su piel, apretó aún más aquel utensilio y lo pasó por su brazo derecho, dejando el mismo rojizo, luego lo paso por el brazo izquierdo, volvió a pasarlo por la piernas cada vez más, hasta que sentía que su piel le reclamaba produciendo un ardor, pero no... no era suficiente... tomo más valor y volvió a tallarlo, cuando quiso pasarla directamente en su sexo y sus muslos internos una voz le detuvo.

— ¿Qué mierda haces? —Levi corrió hacia Eren arrebatándole el estropajo—.

— Yo... —Eren trató de excusarse secándose las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de salir—.

— Calla ya... —Levi le tomó bruscamente sacándole de la tina y cargándole hasta la cama—, ¿Eres estúpido? —sus ojos se afilaron—.

Eren escurría agua sobre las cobijas. Levi se acercó lentamente hacia Eren y notó lo colorado de sus piernas y brazos. Tomó a Eren por el brazo atrayéndole hacia él.

— Te quedarás quieto, ya vuelvo. —Afiló la mirada—.

— S-sí. —Eren abrió los ojos llenos de sorpresa—.

Vio como Levi atravesó la puerta azotándola fuertemente, haciendo que el menor saltara presa del susto. Eren llevó sus manos a las piernas dónde tocó con las yemas delicadamente las heridas rojizas que tenía, esperaba que Levi no le echara por ello, pero para ser honestos se había mostrado tan débil —o eso pensó el castaño— comenzó a temblar levemente el frío comenzaba a traspasarle lentamente. Pasaron unos minutos más, hasta que Levi entró nuevamente por aquella puerta, traía unos botes y una bolsa negra en sus manos. Se acercó con pasos violentos hacia dónde yacía Eren. Le miró decidido y arrojó hacia su cara una toalla que estaba en un mueble a lado de la cama.

— ¿Eh? —Eren preguntó aun con la tela blanquecina en su rostro—.

— Sécate. —Levi se sentó a lado de él y se cruzó de piernas—.

Eren se limitó a asentir la cabeza pasando la toalla por su cabello y rostro, posteriormente por sus brazos y piernas, cerrando un ojo debido al dolor punzante de las heridas rosadas que ardían palpitantemente. Pasó la toalla nuevamente por su cabello secando toda fibra humedecida, luego acomodó la toalla entre sus brazos y miró a Levi, quien al ver que había terminado de secarse, abrió un frasco de los que traía, y de la bolsa negra sacó un algodón, lo colocó en la boca de aquel frasco y lo volteó permitiendo que este se mojara.

— Te dolerá, se valiente. —Levi tomó el brazo de Eren y posó aquel algodón mojado en alcohol sobre las heridas rojizas—.

— ¡Ah! —Eren respingó y gritó impresionado ante aquel ardor—.

— Si tuviste los cojones para marcarte de esa forma tan severa, ten los malditos cojones para aguantar la curación —afiló la mirada—.

Eren cerró los ojos, sintiendo el ardor que le producía aquel líquido sobre sus brazo, cuando dejó de sentir el algodón humedecido abrió los ojos lentamente escuchando el ruido de una bolsa. Notó como Levi sacaba una venda y la posaba sobre su brazo cubriéndole totalmente.

— Sabe... no es necesario, no es tan profundo —Eren miró las acciones de Levi—.

— No seas idiota —Levi gruñó— es para que no te marques otra vez.

— Ah...

Eren no se esperaba aquella respuesta, simplemente se limitó a seguir con la mirada al de cabellos negros. Notando como humedecía nuevamente el algodón, y lo pasó por el otro brazo produciendo un brinco de dolor en el menor, terminó de pasarla y colocó otra venda. Lo mismo hizo con las piernas del menor. Posteriormente se levantó y caminó hacia su ropero, abrió las puertas de par en par. Sacando unos ropajes blancos y de textura suave, los colocó enfrente de Eren.

— Póntelos. Es demasiado noche, así que recuéstate. —Levi se dio la vuelta—.

— ¿Y usted? —Eren miró el ropaje—.

— Me iré a dar una ducha, dormiré de ese lado —señaló la cama de la derecha—, y tú dormirás en la cama sobre la que estás —Caminó hasta su ropero nuevamente sacando unas prendas y se encaminó hacia la ducha—.

Eren desdobló la ropa lentamente y notó que no había ropa interior, bueno, en realidad le impresionaba que aquel hombre le hubiera prestado algo de ropa —aunque le quedase chica—, por lo que se limitó a ponerse únicamente lo que el azabache le ofreció, se colocó la camisa simple de algodón. Tomó los pantalones, les miró detenidamente. Procedió a estirar una pierna para poder meterla en aquella prenda, sin embargo el dolor en su cadera hizo que se encorvara de inmediato. Se tocó el coxis con el ceño fruncido. Para evitar más dolor se colocó la prenda rápidamente evitando así que se propagase. Se acomodó bajo las cobijas, sonrío levemente al sentir la suavidad del colchón y la calidez de las cobijas que tenía para cubrirse. Las contó detenidamente con voz tenue.

— Una... —tomó la cobija blanca de hasta arriba—, dos... —tomó la cobija azul de en medio—, y tres... —tomó la última cobija color gris y sonrío un poco más evidente—.

A los pocos minutos escuchó la puerta del baño abrirse. Cerró los ojos fingiendo estar dormido, escuchó los pasos descalzos de Levi, escuchó claramente que se acercó a él. Quiso abrir los ojos, pasaron unos segundos y no escuchaba más movimientos por parte del otro. Abrió un ojo lentamente y en la oscuridad de la habitación pudo notar una espalda desnuda; los músculos en esta se marcaban fibrosamente en cada poro, alzó un poco más la vista y notó una toalla en la cabeza del pelinegro. Ante aquella imagen a Eren le dio un punzón en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, exactamente dónde se encontraba su sexo. Encogió los hombros y abrió los ojos mirando la figura de Levi, quien ahora se llevaba las manos a la cabeza y se secaba su cabello, tomó una tela de la cama y se la colocó encima, provocando que Eren dejase de ver aquel marcado cuerpo.

Levi se acomodó entre las cobijas, dándole la espalda a Eren. Y, aparentemente por su respiración, parecía dormir. Eren cerró los ojos, se acobijó tratando de que aquel extraño sentimiento que se apoderaba de su parte baja desapareciera. Para Eren era extraño, nunca le había sucedido aquello.

Ж

Unos rayos se atrevieron a posarse por los ojos verdes de Eren, los cuales produjeron que este se despertara frunciendo el ceño. Se recargó sobre sus brazos y miró la habitación completamente vacía. Aspiró hondamente estirando los brazos mientras pensaba en lo bien que había dormido, gracias a la cómoda cama. Terminó de estirarse completamente soltando un suspiro de alivio. Se sobó los ojos y miró a los alrededores, esperaba que aquel hombre volviera y le diera indicaciones, por lo mientras miró aquella ventana que, la noche anterior tenía las cortinas cubriéndole. Notó la calidez del sol y lo azul del cielo. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo que no veía algo así? Suspiró hondamente y se quedó inerte en aquel paisaje.

Ж

— Llevarán a Kitts a juicios ¿Verdad? —Levi irrumpió en la oficina de Erwin—.

— Claro pasa. —suspiró Erwin—.

— ¿Sí o no? —Levi se sentó en el sillón amplio que se encontraba en la pared izquierda de aquel sitio—.

— Sobre eso... —Erwin miró a Levi—.

— ¿Qué? —Levi se cruzó de piernas—.

— Bueno, esperaré que así sea...

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Bueno, tratamos con alguien de mucho dinero, incluso Pixis nos lo advirtió...

— Es decir, que puede quedar libre...

— Sí... —Erwin bajó la mirada—

— ¿Y los soldados que nos ayudaron a detenerlo? —Levi frunció el ceño—

— Esperemos que testifiquen.

— ¿Esperemos?

— Puede que... —Erwin tragó en seco— los amenacen...

— ¿Ya lo hicieron?

— No, pero curiosamente aquellos dos soldados que acompañaron a Kitts fueron bajados de puesto.

— ¿Podrían hacer eso con las Tropas Estacionarias que nos acompañaron?

— Sí... —Erwin se cruzó de brazos— O si no es que les haría algo peor.

— Pero... ¿Está encerrado?

— Sí...

— Ya veo... —Levi soltó un suspiro de tranquilidad—, ¿Qué le digo a los mocosos a mi cargo?

— No deberías comentarles nada del tema, sobre todo el muchacho...

— Entiendo... —Levi se levantó para salir— entonces... después vendré a ver como avanzaron las demandas.

Y salió por la puerta café y de pomo dorado, por la que instantes antes había entrado forzadamente y sin permiso. Se dispuso a ir a dónde se encontraba su escuadrón.

Ж

Al arribar a aquel sitio, bajó de su caballo y entró por la puerta principal, se adentró hasta el comedor mirando a los chicos que estaban recogiendo la mesa.

— Supongo que ya conocen a su nueva compañera. —Levi se recargó sobre el marco de la puerta—.

Aquellos se crisparon al escuchar la voz de Levi que siempre sonaba tan autoritaria se enderezaron, todos menos Historia quien volteo tranquilamente...

— Sí, bueno, tendremos que hablar sobre aquello, ya que encontrarme a otra chica en el cuarto, la cual nunca antes había visto —miró a Historia—, fue un problema.

— Llegué noche, no estaba para discutirlo —Levi se adentró al comedor—, ella es Historia Reiss, su nueva compañera, Ymir —Miró a la mencionada—, ya que eres la única mujer serás la encargada de entrenarla... ¿Quedó claro?

Ymir se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras los demás se limitaban a recoger los platos sucios. Levi miró aquellos platos vacíos y embarrados de la salsa servida aquella mañana y pensó en el castaño ojiverde. Pidió que le sirvieran un plato, le pusieran un pan y un vaso con agua. Afirmó que se lo llevaría a su habitación argumentando que tenía demasiado papeleo pendiente que no debía de pasar de aquellos días.

Una vez que tuvo la comida en una charola se retiró a su cuarto, caminando por amplios y oscuros pasillos adentrándose en su habitación. Encontrando a Eren aún recostado y mirando la ventana.

— ¿Tardaste en despertar? —Levi miró a Eren—.

— Ah... bueno, ya llevo algún tiempo despierto. —Eren le devolvió la mirada a Levi—.

— Come —Le dejó el plato en la mesa de a lado—

Eren tomó la charola y probó el caldo caliente, tenía un sabor particular. Comenzó comiendo lentamente y poco a poco fue entrando en él la desesperación, llenó su boca lo más que pudo, mordió el pan repetidas veces mientras aun no pasaba la comida. Era mejor de lo que imaginó, siguió engullendo completamente el agua y mirando a Levi con cara de hambriento, quien le miró con rostro estoico.

— No te daré más... sé que tendrás hambre, pero sospecharán si pido más... —Levi miró las piernas de Eren—, por ahora... ¿Ya te puedes levantar?

— No lo sé.

— Inténtalo.

Eren se levantó lentamente tambaleando un poco, apoyándose en la mesita. Le mencionó a Levi que le dolía un poco la cadera, pero que el dolor de había apaciguado. Levi apoyo a Eren sobre sus hombros y le guio hasta el baño dónde le dijo que tomase una ducha. Cerró la puerta y se recargo en esta misma, aún tenía que pensar en cómo decirle a aquel mocoso que probablemente Kitts quedaría libre. Porque a diferencia de Erwin a él no le gustaba ocultar algo tan importante —mucho menos a aquel niñato—, aún recargado en la puerta se tranquilizó al escuchar el agua cayendo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en mil maneras de decirle aquella fuerte noticia.

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

¡Holaw! C: cómo están? Espero que bien! Porque ya saben... hay que ser felices C: sakjldjalskjklaj

Lamento si este capítulo fue un poco aburrido para ustedes, pero quiero que primero se plasmes bien las relaciones de Eren con Levi, C:

Bueno, no tengo mucho que decir

¡LOS HAMO!... por seguir esta historia y todo eso... ¡Oh y bueno! ¿Ven que les mencioné que este fic estaba relacionado con la canción **Every Me & Every You **de **Placebo**? Bueno, esto se verá desde el siguiente capítul C: ya verán... bueno, ¡El fic para Navidad está hecho! ¡Yeeeeeei! Pero no es relacionado con la Navidad (Fuck logic!) xD..! ¡ay! Espero que lo lean uvu

Bueno... ¿Qué más les digo? Que los amo con todo el corazón latente que tengo por motor de este cuerpo que se mueve por la oscuridad latente y penetrante (¿ djaskdljaskljdl u know~

* * *

_Reviews anon~_

**Alen: **oh dkjasdjklajdlas ¡Gracias! :3 ¿Enserio? Pues gracias por leer Beyond Beautiful~ C: te hamo~

**Milary: **D: ¡Yo también quiero que Levi le de sus pataditas en las costillitas a Kitts! :C ¡hahhaha! Muchas gracias ;w;)9 te hamo! Dsjakldjaskl si pudiera escribiría diario, pero no puedo :C djsakdjakl :C ¡AWW! ¡Gracias! ¡Saludos!

**Dametsuna: **Sheee bueno, como viste quién sabe si Kitts esté tras las rejas, bueno... si literalmente desde aquí comienza el amado Riren~ -corazón, corazón-

**Mei: **awww muchas gracias, bueno la relación se dará poco a poco aunque será un poco unilateral al principio (spoiler plz! xD)

**Shito:** ¡Lo sé! También le gritaba mientras mis dedos escribían :C daskljdkla supongo, que sí, tendrá algunos traumas que Levi le quitará ¬u¬ awww...! MUCHISÍMAS GRACIAS! Daksldkñlaskñ –corazón, corazón-

**Guest: **Lo sé :C pero bueno, al menos –creo yo- que así es más realista :C ¡lo siento!... ¡Muchas gracias! C:

**Tsuki: **haha! HOLA! C: sí, esperemos que sean felices... y que vivan tranquilamente... C: haha! Bueno, seré dramática *inserte tono dramático aquí* xD

**Marcela: **Aww muchas gracias..! bueno, si espero que Levi lo consuele pronto! ¡SI NO LO MATO! D': djasdjkl okno xD

* * *

**Review? digo, por que son caguais~ :3 djaskdjlskjldkajkldjklajkldjsakl**


	5. Chapter 5 Protégeme

**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
AU | Drama | Angst | Temática de Drogas | Violaciones | Palabras Altisonantes | Romance | Yaoi B.L. | Lemon | Riren [Levi x Eren]

* * *

¡Únanse a **Rivaille x Eren fan** y a **Levi x Eren fan**! C: es que son caguais~

* * *

Cofcof les traigo otra vez el fic! :v djklasjdklasjl! Cofcof  
lordxolotl(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/69412316973/one-of-us-capitulo-1-arrival

* * *

Atención: Debido a lo que Eren sufrió, no es el mismo niño sonriente y efusivo de siempre... traten de imaginarlo como alguien serio y tímido.

* * *

**Setecientos Treinta Y Un Pasos**

Capítulo V.- Protégeme

**Primera Semana**

Para Eren las cosas iban relativamente mejor, sentía más agilidad en su cuerpo, aunado el hecho de que no necesitase la droga para nada. Sentía una mejora interna, además de que había comido más los últimos días, se sentía más despierto. Levi había comenzado a asignarle tareas más sencillas, empezó por decirle que tendiera la cama únicamente, y después le pedía que recogiera toda la pieza. Desde tender la cama hasta barrer, no tenía que salir del cuarto para nada ya que Levi tenía su propia escoba, su propio recogedor, una cubeta. Todo lo necesario.

Viernes...

Levi despertó a Eren, el sol estaba apenas dando signos de vida. El menor se removió de entre las cobijas, mirando los ojos fríos de Levi se despejó sobándose los ojos. Después el mayor le indicó que ese día regresaría temprano, le mencionó que tenía que estar aseado y con ropa limpia. El más chico asintió y se quitó las cobijas que poseía encima. Miró a Levi por unos segundos, notando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales bien posicionado en el cuerpo del mayor, que le daba la espalda. Estudio los movimientos de Levi notando como se colocaba la chaqueta con las "alas de la libertad" impresas en la espalda, se acomodaba el cuello y su elegante bufanda de tela parecida a la seda que adornaba finamente su cuello. Miró sobre su hombro al niño que le miraba con sumo interés, simplemente suspiró y se retiró de aquel cuarto, dejando a Eren solo...

El menor se levantó pesadamente y comenzó tendiendo ambas camas, desde que Eren había podido moverse Levi le dejaba su cama también, tal vez porque quería que se distrajera, tal vez porque quería retribución por parte del menor. Fuera cual fuera la razón Eren lo hacía sin reprochar, además de que le gustaba el olor de Levi que se desprendía de aquellas cobijas cuándo Eren las removía. Era agradable. Terminó de tenderlas, y comenzó a barrer, debajo de las camas, debajo de los muebles. Después siguió limpiando los muebles, y los libros que tenía el mayor, luego se sentó un momento mirando el sol en su máximo apogeo, resplandeciente sobre el verdoso pasto que se hallaba fuera. Pasó poco más de media hora mirando aquella vista, a veces suspiraba, sintiendo su corazón regocijante por la imagen sublime que se proyectaba fuera.

Desde hace tiempo tenía la idea de abrir la ventana y dejar que la quietud del viento jugase con su frente, cabello, pestañas, cejas, en fin... con todo su ser. Sin embargo, Levi se lo advirtió tendría que mantenerse alejado de la ventana, puesto que si alguien le veía, él tendría que dar explicaciones. Sólo acercó su mano lentamente hasta la agarradera marrón de la ventana, la rozó levemente contra sus yemas y sonrío internamente ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que estar ahí? Bueno, no es como si le incomodara, en realidad le gustaba.

Ж

Levi regresaba de una junta muy importante y muy —muy— incómoda. Por lo que estaba de mal humor, miraba a todos con sumo desprecio. Llegó al castillo, y decidió primero dar una caminata para despejar su mente. Así que tomó la opción de dar la vuelta por todo aquel sitio. Al ir a la parte trasera escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de este, se asomó y noto los gritos ahogados en cansancio de dos chicas, se recargó en la pared y miró como Ymir instruía a Historia.

— ¡No! —Ymir soltó desesperada—, tienes que tomarlo así y así... —le mostró con sus propias manos—.

— L-lo siento... —Historia bajó el rostro—, no importa cuántas veces lo intente, parece que no lo logro —apretó el mango de las armas—.

— ¡Hey! —Ymir llamó su atención—, ¿Enserio eres tan inútil? —gruñó—.

— Ah... —Historia abrió los ojos lo más que pudo—.

Levi abrió un poco los ojos, iba a entrometerse pidiéndole más paciencia a la morena, debido a la vida de Historia era natural que se desanimara tan pronto. Pero escuchó un grito en el cuál llevaba el alma y su fuerza, Historia se lanzó en contra de Ymir, logrando derribarla y ponerle una cuchilla cerca de su garganta.

— Ah... —Reaccionó rápidamente y miró el rostro despreocupado de Ymir—, lo... ¡Lo siento!

— Esa es la forma en que me gusta —susurró y soltó su arma llevando la mano hasta el rostro de la rubia acariciándolo levemente haciendo que esta abriera los ojos sorprendida— ¿Te han dicho que en realidad eres muy bonita?

— ¡Y-Ymir! —Historia se tensó ante las palabras de la castaña—.

— Si sigues atacando así tal vez te lleve a la próxima expedición —Levi mencionó sin saber lo que aquellas dos estaban teniendo—.

— ¡He-Heichou! —Historia de enderezó completamente sonrojada—.

— Sí, creo que tiene potencial —Ymir se levantó, pero no lo suficiente, únicamente quedó sentada sobre el suelo—.

— Sigan trabajando así... —siguió su camino, ignorando ya completamente a las dos mujeres—.

— Y... bien... —Ymir tomó la manga de la blusa de Historia—, ¿En qué nos quedamos? —sonrío ampliamente—.

— ¡Ymir! —Historia se sonrojó—.

Ж

Levi entró al castillo, adentrándose por los pasillos llegó hasta su habitación, abrió la puerta rápidamente encontrando a Eren leyendo un libro.

— ¿Estás listo? —se cruzó de brazos—.

— ¿Para qué? —Eren bajó el libro y miró al mayor—.

— Hoy te presentaré ante tus compañeros —Levi se recargó en el marco de la puerta—.

— Ah... —Eren se levantó, crispándose un poco—.

Salieron dela habitación y caminaron hasta el comedor, dónde Levi le indicó a Eren que se sentara, y luego el mayor salió de ahí, pasaron algunos minutos y Levi regreso acompañados de varios jóvenes... los cuales le miraron interesados y se sentaron a la mesa.

— Él es Reiner —el mencionado se levantó; era un hombre alto, fornido, rubio, aspecto rudo en sus facciones, ojos pequeños y cejas delgadas; se levantó e hizo un ademán con la mano—.

— Él es Berthold —un joven más alto que el anterior se levantó, cabello castaño corto, piel morena, ojos marrón y expresión afable. Este únicamente le sonrío—.

— Él es Jean —ahora era un muchacho de complexión delgada, posiblemente del tamaño de Eren, cabello castaño claro, ojos finos color miel y tenía un rostro fino. Este le miró con cierto desprecio—.

— Ella es Ymir... —Una chica alta, morena, con pecas en el rostro, ojos finos cabello castaño atado en una coleta, y complexión delgada se levantó. Hizo un ademán con la mano indicando un saludo—.

— Ella es Historia —La mencionada se levantó efusiva al notar al chico en mejor estado, sonrío ampliamente y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas. A Ymir le extrañó su comportamiento—.

— Y... él es Armin... —Eren abrió los ojos sorprendido mirando a aquel chico, con ojos azules y cabello rubio. ¿Será él? ¿Podría ser? O... será que ya se olvidó de los nombres reales de aquellos. El rubio no le quitaba la mirada de encima, y tenía en su semblante una expresión de duda—.

— Bien, tropa... —Levi se sentó a lado de Eren—, él es Eren Jeager, alguien a quién recluté, estará con nosotros ahora, pero a lo mismo que con Historia, él necesitará entrenamiento...

— ¿Está pidiendo que nos ofrezcamos? —Jean se cruzó de brazos incrédulo—.

— Por supuesto que no —Levi frunció el ceño—, pero no podrán pedirle tareas demasiado difíciles...

— ¿Quién le entrenará? —Historia preguntó—

— Yo... —Levi suspiró—, hay que tener una paciencia especial con él...

Jean soltó un bufido, el hecho de que hayan llamado al castaño ojiverde "especial" le causaba mucha gracia. Levi no le tomó importancia, después de ello pusieron la mesa entre todos —incluso Eren—, acomodando los platos con comida se sentaron y comenzaron a comer tranquilamente, después de haber terminado Levi se dirigió a Eren y le mencionó que tenía que ayudarles en las cosas que ellos le pidieran, pero en cualquier momento en que estos se excedieran pidiendo algo más, como usar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales, o cargar cosas demasiado pesadas, se lo comunicaría inmediatamente.

De un momento a otro Armin le detuvo del brazo y lo llevó fuera, hasta las caballerizas, dónde lo dejó y le inspeccionó con la mirada...

— ¿Enserio eres Eren Jeager? —Armin le miró sorprendido—.

— S-sí... —Eren entrecerró los ojos— ¿Armin? —Eren se acercó a Armin y le tocó su mejilla—.

— ¡EREN! —Armin abrazó al mencionado y este le correspondió— ¡Eren! ¡Eren! ¡Estás vivo! ¡Eren! ¡Sí Mikasa te viera!

— ¿Y Mikasa? —Se aferró aún más al cuerpo de Armin—.

— Ella... está con la Policía Militar —Armin forzó su agarre—.

— ¿Por qué? —Se hablaban al oído—.

— Bueno, ella fue una de las mejores, y decidió unirse a la Policía Militar —Armin se separó de Eren—.

— ¿Para qué? ¿No quería vengar a nuestra madre? —Eren le preguntó—.

— Sí, pero primero quería encontrarte, por ello se unió a la Policía Militar, creía que si se unía a esta podría encontrarte más rápido —Armin sonrío— es una ironía que ahora estés aquí...

— Sí... —Eren bajó el rostro—

— Pero... ¿Qué te ha pasado? Ya no eres el mismo expresivo de siempre, podría decir que eres un amargado —Armin frunció el ceño—

— Muchas cosas ocurrieron

— Cuéntamelas...

— Después, ahora estoy aquí, por lo que no quiero acordarme de lo que ya fue... —Eren hizo una sonrisa que casi no era visible—.

Después lentamente caminaron hasta la entrada, era como si volvieran a ser niños, y aunque el rubio no lo dijera fuerte, sentía a Eren completamente cambiado, su mirada era fría y no había sonrisa, además de que sus expresiones no variaban mucho, le preocupaba si es que Mikasa llegaba a verlo así. Eren se pasó el día ayudando a acomodar algunas cosas, y limpiando el castillo en su totalidad, hasta entrada la noche cuándo todos decidieron irse a dormir y este llegó a la habitación de Levi y le miró intrigado...

— Supongo que ya no dormiré aquí... —Eren dijo estoico adentrándose al cuarto y mirando en este sólo un colchón—.

— Supones bien... —Levi se quitaba la chaqueta—.

— ¿Dónde dormiré? —Eren bajó el rostro, pero su expresión no variaba—.

— En la habitación de frente... —Levi se estaba quitando el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales—.

— Sí... —Eren salió lentamente de la habitación cerrando la puerta y adentrándose en la de frente. Era casi lo mismo, una cama, una mesa y un ropero, caminó lentamente hasta dónde estaba su lecho y se echó en este, dejando que las penumbras le invadieran sus ojos, provocándole un sueño increíble.

Ж

**Fin de la Segunda Semana  
Viernes**

— Eren, necesito que vayas a comprar algo —Berthold le llamó—.

— Sí... —Eren se acercó al castaño—.

— Mira... —Le extendió un papel con algunas cosas escritas, para su suerte, Eren no había olvidado como leer, ni cómo escribir. Al menos lo básico lo sabía, tomó el pedazo de papel entre sus manos y luego miro a Berthold—, ¿Dónde compro todo esto?

— Bueno... las primeras tres cosas serán en Rose, y las últimas dos serán en María —Berthold sonrío—.

— ¿Me dejarán pasar fácilmente? —Eren encarnó una ceja—.

— Sí... eres de la Legión de Reconocimiento, por lo que tienes permiso de entrar y salir... —Volvió a sonreír—.

— Entendido... —Eren tomó el dinero que Berthold le ofrecio y salió del castillo y estaba dispuesto a irse—.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué no llevas un caballo? Así será más fácil —Ymir le gritó desde la entrada—.

— No se montar... será mejor si voy a pie y después me enseñan —Eren siguió caminando—.

— Mhh... —Ymir se recargó en el marco de la gran puerta—, es demasiado serio para tener unos ojos tan grandes... —susurró para sí misma—.

Ж

Eren llegó a Rose, y compró las especias que necesitaba, pagando el dinero correspondiente. Caminó un poco adentrándose en el núcleo de aquel sitio. La gente iba y venía se sentía el efluvio de mil comidas y mil puestos. Por primera vez, Eren se sintió normal. Siguió caminando con paso lento, le agradaba tanta gente acumulándose ahí. Se detuvo al oler algo extremadamente exquisito, se acercó a un puesto dónde vendían pan, pequeño pero caliente, Eren miró aquellos con ojos sorprendidos...

— ¿Quieres uno? —una anciana, con muchísimas marcas en el rostro, cejas pobladas, labios partidos y de menor estatura le habló al otro lado del estante—.

— No, gracias... —Eren seguía mirando los panecillos—.

— Vamos, para la Legión de Reconocimiento esto es gratis... —la anciana tomó un pan con un papel, lo metió en una bolsita y lo estiró hacia Eren—.

— Señora...

— Insisto... —Sonrío—.

Eren suspiró y tomó el producto que aquella mujer le ofrecía, sintiendo el calor de aquel pan siendo transmitido a través de aquella bolsa. Mirando muy intrigado a la mujer.

— ¡Oh! El Comandante Kitts, creo que viene por su pan diario... —La anciana comenzó a reír levemente—.

Eren se crispó, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y a sudar frío, un escalofrío le recorrió la columna, por muy estúpido que sonara esperaba que no fuera el mismo, Levi le dijo que aquel estaría tras las rejas ¿No?, no quería girar, pero su cuerpo lo hacía automáticamente, miró a aquel hombre que tan solo hace unas semanas le había tocado de una manera asquerosa y repugnante, que hacía que su estómago le reclamara y comenzara a sentir arcadas. No pudo contener sus lágrimas estás le recorrían dolorosamente por las mejillas, se tapó la boca para que nadie escuchase su llanto, apretó la misma cuándo lo vio a la cara. Ahí estaba aquel hombre, parado con un aspecto altanero, con una gabardina negra larga, cuándo aquel viejo divisó a Eren hizo algo que a Eren le rompió el corazón, el alma y la vida.

Aquel viejo le sonrío...

_Es un maldito..._

Pensó Eren... apretó el puño conteniéndose los gritos y las lágrimas que sentía, el dolor se contenía en su pecho como mil agujas palpitantes de sangre, como si todo el mundo se estuviese mofando de su desgracia, miró como el hombre caminó hasta su lado y alzó la mano como forma de saludar

_Es un maldito, asqueroso puto de mierda..._

Corrió... lo más que pudo notando como la gente le miraba al pasar, el viento comenzaba a jugar con su cabello, lloraba, sólo iría por las últimas compras y regresaría para encerrarse en su cuarto, tal vez para siempre.

Entro a María, y su llanto había cesado... caminó ahora más tranquilo, adentrándose por las calles, encontrarse a ese viejo... ¡Vaya suerte que tenía! Sólo necesitaba comprar dos cosas, y se iría a "casa" o la que ahora era su casa. Pasó una mano por su cabello castaño y trató de caminar.

Sin embargo cada paso que daba una lágrima salía. No podía más con aquello.

— ¿Eren? —una voz que sonó conocida le llamó—.

Eren giró para encontrarse a Matt...

— M-Matt... —Eren abrió los ojos—.

Aquel hombre le abrazó, sin más, haciéndole mil preguntas de cómo estaba, si estaba comiendo bien o cualquier otra cosa. Eren respondía cada una con tranquilidad, durante aquel tiempo Matt fue lo más cercano a un amigo. Luego Eren sintió un punzón cuándo este le pidió que le explicase cómo lograron sacarlo de ahí...

— ¿Tienes... de aquello? —Eren bajó la mirada—.

— ¿Te ocurre algo malo? —Matt tomó por el hombro a Eren—.

— Sí... aunque... ahora no tengo con qué pagarte... —Eren apretó los puños—.

— Ya veremos... ¡Vamos! —Matt lo encaminó hasta un callejón, mejor dicho, su callejón ahí nadie se metía pues ya sabían que era de su propiedad—.

En medio de aquel sitio oscuro había una puerta, en la cual Eren se adentró junto con aquel hombre, parecía una casa, había una mesita sucia junto con dos sillas, un sillón simple y también sucio. Eren giró para ver a Matt...

— ¿Qué quieres a cambio de la droga? —Eren afiló la mirada—.

— Una mamada... —sonrío ladino y se acercó a Eren bajándole por los hombros forzosamente—, mira... —llamó la atención de Eren. En su mano había una bolsa, pequeña, de polvo blanquecino. Eren pasó saliva, realmente quería aquello, sintió cada célula de su cuerpo crisparse por aquel producto, bajó la mirada y comenzó a desabrochar rápidamente el pantalón—.

Matt no espero paciente, tomó por la fuerza al menor y le introdujo su miembro rápidamente comenzando a hacer estocadas rápidas y violentas contra las fauces del menor. A Eren se le escapaban algunas lágrimas. No sólo había quebrantado su orgullo, sino también la confianza que llegó a sentir por aquel hombre que ahora gemía de una forma asquerosa, mientras sentía aquel latente miembro asquerosamente pegajoso entrar y salir, apretaba sus puños, era lo más asqueroso que había sentido, después de la asquerosa violación de Kitts. Miró hacia arriba y Matt tenía los ojos fijos en Eren. Las estocadas se volvieron aún más violentas, aquel falo tocaba su úvula provocando arcadas mayores y más sonoras.

— Más te vale tragarlo todo... —Matt pronunció en un gruñido, y dio una última estocada contra la boca de Eren corriéndose—.

Eren trató de tragarlo todo, sin embargo aquello era espeso, además de que sabía desagradable, quiso vomitar pero la mano de Matt que se había posicionado en su garganta se lo impedía.

— He dicho... que te lo pases —su mirada se tornó en una llena de odio—.

Con mucho esfuerzo y asco Eren logró pasar aquella semilla por su garganta, tosiendo numerosas veces, sintiendo que su estómago le recriminaba el por qué lo había aceptado. Miró nuevamente hacia Matt, pero su figura estaba distorsionada por las lágrimas que caían traicioneramente.

— Ten... mejor lárgate, no quiero que vean a alguien de la Legión de Reconocimiento aquí —Matt le extendió el paquete hacia él—.

Eren tomó el sobre y corrió rápidamente hacia la puerta, sin embargo un bufido y la voz de Matt le detuvo por segundos.

— Cuándo quieras volver por más... ¡Ven!, que la paga te ha quedado muy bien —Sonrío—.

Eren salió por la puerta pisando el umbral de la calle, y corrió rápidamente, aun sentía aquello en su boca, no pudo más... antes de salir completamente del callejón vomitó, fuertemente, quería devolver hasta su estómago si era necesario. Miró hacia el cielo y luego dirigió la vista hacia su mano mirando el sobre, lo guardó en la bolsa de su camisa. Y prosiguió con su camino. Compró las últimas dos especias que necesitaba y corrió esta vez sin detenerse para nada en dirección a Sina, a dónde se encontraba aquel sitio dónde se resguardaría en su cuarto.

Entró al castillo, entregó las especias rápidamente y corrió hacia su habitación, siempre con lágrimas en los ojos.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué te pasa? —Jean le gritó irritado mirando como Eren corría—.

— Ya déjalo, Heichou dijo que no le molestáramos si no es necesario —Ymir pronunció fastidiada—.

Eren pasó por los pasillos rápidamente y abrió la puerta de su habitación, colocó en la mesa una línea de cocaína, sin esperar, estaba muy ansioso. La inhaló, sintió su cuerpo ligero, pero a la vez muy pesado. Las cosas se movían de una forma muy cómica y extraña. Caminó hasta su cama y se dejó caer sobre esta y comenzó a llorar, sintiendo la mirada de aquellos dos... ¡Había hecho algo asqueroso y sólo por droga! ¡Él también era una puta!... aquellos pensamientos se repetían una y otra vez en su mente ahora hundida en la droga. Pensó en la "traición" que le hizo Matt, creía que era su amigo, pero en realidad sólo buscaba su propia satisfacción como todos ¿Ahora en quién confiaría? ¿A quién le daría las sonrisas sinceras que le daba a Matt?... ¿Sus compañeros...? no, ellos ni siquiera sabían su procedencia... tal vez... Levi... bueno, él se había mostrado amable... ¿Por qué no?...Y gritó. No, no fue un grito de esos que se escuchan... dio un grito con el alma, cerrando sus ojos... bueno... tenía droga para divertirse todo el día.

Ж

— ¿Cómo que no ha aparecido desde la tarde? —Levi miró extrañados a los jóvenes—.

— Sí... bueno en realidad llegó muy extraño, y se fue corriendo, supongo que a su habitación... —Ymir soltó con pesadez—.

— Ya veo... —Levi se encaminó—, cenen sin mí ni Eren, voy a ver que le ocurre...

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y se dispusieron a poner la mesa. Mientras Levi caminaba fuertemente por los pasillos, esperando encontrar a aquel mocoso... ¿Por qué no había ayudado en las tareas?, entró a su habitación sin pedir permiso, ni anunciarse...

— Eren... —Abrió los ojos fuertemente— ¿E-eren?

Ante él estaba Eren con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando el techo estaba tirado en el suelo, se acercó rápidamente a este y tocó su mano, verificando que tuviera pulso y no se hubiese cortado las venas. Luego notó como Eren trató de levantarse y alcanzar en su mesa algo. Levi se levantó y caminó hasta la mesa, dónde notó aquel polvo...

— ¡Eren idiota! —Levi jaló su camisa—.

— Hei...chou... —dijo a penas en un suspiro—, Levi Heichou... —Eren abrió más los ojos y lo abrazó fuertemente—.

— Eren... —Levi se quedó estático por la actitud del chico, pero aun así lo cargó y lo posicionó en la cama, cubriéndolo con las cobijas, mañana hablarían de lo que hizo, y por qué lo hizo... —

Cuándo hizo el ademán de irse Eren le jaló la camisa, con tanta fuerza que tomó desprevenido a Levi e hizo que este cayera sobre la cama. Cuando este estuvo completamente recostado Eren se levantó y se posicionó encima de Levi.

— Heichou —susurró lascivamente—.

— ¿Qué haces idiota? —Levi estaba dispuesto a golpearle, sin embargo notó que unas lágrimas manchaban el rostro del menor—.

— Sáquelos... —Eren se acurrucó en el pecho de Levi—.

— ¿Qué?

— Saque a aquellos asquerosos de mí... —Eren miró a Levi—.

Sin pensarlo Eren se bajó hasta dónde estaba la hombría de Levi y comenzó a quitar el pantalón rápidamente y con desesperación, Levi lo apartó rápidamente levantándose de la cama, con la bragueta abierta.

— Por favor... —Eren miró a Levi con ojos llorosos—.

— ¿¡Qué mierda quieres!? —Levi gritó molesto—.

— ¡Qué saque al asqueroso de Kitts! ¡Lo he visto hoy! ¡No está tras las rejas!... luego Matt... —sollozó—.

Eren volvió a tomar la mano de Levi y lo acercó, retomó la tarea de sacar el falo del mayor, pero como vio en los ojos verde olivo que no se lo iba a permitir, lo hizo lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando este estuvo fuera comenzó a lamerlo lentamente sintiendo como este se despertaba.

Levi no lo apartaba pero tampoco entendía las acciones del menor, simplemente veía como aquel engullía su miembro una y otra vez, sentía la lengua de este recorriéndole de un extremo a otro, causándole un escalofrío agradable, los ojos del menor estaban clavados en los suyos... lo hacía de una forma experta, bueno, sabía muy bien de dónde venía no dudaba que hubiese hecho eso, cuándo estuvo a punto de venirse apartó a Eren con brusquedad.

Eren pareció malinterpretar las acciones del mayor, ya que comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas. Y se subió en la cama ante la mirada de duda del mayor.

— ¿Qué haces? —Levi le miró intrigado—.

— Vamos a hacerlo ¿no? —Eren susurró—.

— ¿Eres idiota? —Eren sintió una pequeña punzada, tal vez ni siquiera es lo suficientemente "bueno" como para que aquel hombre le tome, ¿por qué lo habrá rechazado? Miró como Levi suspiro y se cruzó de brazos— ¿Esperas que lo haga con alguien que ni siquiera se ha excitado?

— Ah... —Eren miró su entrepierna, seguía dormida, bueno, no era extraño, de hecho nunca se había excitado con alguien—.

Levi se subió a la cama y acuñó el rostro de Eren...

— ¿Enserio quieres que saque a aquellos adefesios humanos de tu cuerpo?

— S-sí... —Eren sollozó—.

— ¿Sabes? La penetración no es la única forma —miró seriamente a Eren, luego posó una mano sobre el miembro del menor— será la última vez te haga algo así...

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

¡Sé que muchas y muchos me matarán por haberles cortado el rollo! D: pero el capítulo estaba demasiado largo xD..! ¡Oh bueno! ¿qué puedo decirles? ¡LOS ASMO! C: y bueno, sí, acabo de actualizar hace unas horas mi otro fic, y actualizo tan pronto este porque no creo poder hacerlo después... C:

¿Alguien me extrañó? ;u;)9 dasjdskljkaldjkasljdljakldjlas

C: bueno, si han escuchado la canción de

**Every Me & Every You **– **Placebo (**todos: ¡OTRA VEZ CON ESA CANCIÓN! D: | yo: ;n; es que la amo**)**

Sabrán de que va el rollo C: bueno, en realidad no tengo mucho que decirles, que gracias por su apoyo, y ¡PASEN UN FELIZ FIN DE AÑO! C: jklsdjakldjklas (yo no creo volver hasta el próximo fin de semana :C) bueno bueno... espero y me sigan leyendo~ C: una que los ama con todo el corazao' xD...!

* * *

_Reviews anon:_

**Shito: **C: lo sé, Bueno sería lo más común que aquel asqueroso y repugnante quedase libre :C ya vez lo que causó en nuestro Erencio :C kslajdklsajdljsakldjklsa ¡hahaha! Pues muchas gracias espero que siga siendo de tu agrado. Nuestro Levi-Love no será como en Beyond Beautiful. C: daskldjsklajdlasjkldjklas C: si todo un perver el Erencio ¬u¬

**IDH: **¿Enserio crees que me olvidaría de ti? ;n;) si yo creí que tú te habías olvidado de mí :C jdkljdklasjskldjaskldjklas ¿enserio? Pues muchas gracias! D:jdsajdklasjkld ¡TE ASMO! C: djksadjklasjdkl  
.= ¡YO TAMBIÉN LO ESPERO! D':  
2= djaskljdlasjdjsakl ¡se agresiva! :D  
3= dskdjakljdklsajdkaljdjsal ¡SE AGRESIVA HE DICHO!

BUENO..! no tengo nada más que agregar, sólo que se la pasen bien estas fechas C:

Los quiero

* * *

**Review? Digo, por si les ha gustado...**

* * *

**Felices Fiestas  
Dina~  
**


	6. Chapter 6 Remordimiento

**DISCLAMERS**:  
Shingeki no Kyojin/進撃の巨人 Es de Hajime Isayama — Pero la trama es completamente de mi retorcida imaginación ~

* * *

**ADVERTENCIAS:**  
AU | Drama | Angst | Temática de Drogas | Violaciones | Palabras Altisonantes | Romance | Yaoi B.L. | Lemon | Riren [Levi x Eren]

* * *

:c UNANSE A **LEVI X EREN FAN** y también me enteré que tumbaron a **Shingeki no Homo** y ahora es **Shingeki no Homo 2.0** :C que mala onda! Dx

* * *

Cofcof les traigo otra vez el fic! Cofcof  
lordxolotl(punto)tumblr(punto)com/post/69412316973/one-of-us-capitulo-1-arrival

* * *

_**Atención: Debido a lo que Eren sufrió, no es el mismo niño sonriente y efusivo de siempre... traten de imaginarlo como alguien serio y tímido.**_

* * *

**Setecientos Treinta Y Un Pasos**

* * *

Capítulo VI.- Remordimiento

— H-Heichou —Eren se crispó al sentir aquella mano gélida que se colaba en su entrepierna.

— Calma... —Levi comenzó a pasear su mano caliente en aquel miembro del menor.

No tenía que negarlo, Levi había sentido alguna excitación cuando aquel niño se mostró de cierta forma lascivo, claro que él no era un pederasta o un abusador, y eso él lo sabía bien. Por ello se había negado a tener "sexo" con aquel castaño ojiverde. Y sin más hundió su rostro en el cuello de Eren.

— ¡Mph!... ¡Ngph!... —aquel sonido saliendo temerosamente de la boca del menor resonaba a dolor, tristeza, pena una mezcla lacerante de sensaciones.

Levi se incorporó violentamente, para poder divisar el rostro del menor. Cuando logró toparse con los ojos verdosos, algo se quebró, algo le hizo sentir un punzón en el corazón. Estaba llorando. Eren estaba llorando. No, así no debían de ser las cosas, ¿Por qué mierda estaba haciendo esto?, ¿Por qué había permitido aquello?, ¿¡Era un asqueroso depravado como los demás que tocaron a aquel niño!? ¡No!, él no era así... ¿¡Por qué había sucedido aquello!?

De repente toda la adrenalina que alguna vez sintió se fue, miró nuevamente los ojos llorosos y quebrados, sus labios se entreabrían débilmente denotando una angustia reprimida. Su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos, y sus manos estaban firmemente pegadas a su pecho.

Eren lo sabía, aunque aún estaba bajo la fuerte influencia de la droga, lo sabía. Él había iniciado aquello, pero no quería terminarlo. El miedo comenzó a recorrerle el cuerpo a penas aquel hombre posó una mano sobre su entrepierna. Cerraba los ojos haciendo que unas lágrimas cayeran pesadamente sobre sus delicadas y ahora sonrojadas mejillas.

Levi se detuvo. No quería. No así, se integró rápidamente en una postura correcta.

— Eren... —su voz casi se quiebra por tan sólo ver a aquel niño.

Vio como el menor dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre, se encogió entre sus hombros, y cerró fuertemente las piernas. Las lágrimas llenas de lamento y angustia ahora caían ya sin pena ni temor, llenando su semblante de un aura mohíno.

Levi se subió el pantalón y cerró la bragueta. Lo estaba haciendo mal, estaba tratando mal a aquel niño. ¡No quería aquello!, ¡No!, ¿Qué era él? ¿Un estúpido precoz? Tomó por los hombros a Eren haciendo que este temblara aún más por el contacto y soltara un grito asustado. Pero fuera de todo pensamiento del menor, Levi le acomodó bien la camisa blanquecina que poseía. Tomó el pantalón que había caído al suelo y le ayudó a colocárselo, todo lo hacía sin mirar directamente al menor. Sabía —muy en su interior—, que si lo veía una vez más y se topaba con los ojos suplicantes y desgarrados no podría más y terminaría por abrazarlo y pedirle perdón numerosas veces.

Luego le cargó levemente sólo para introducirlo debajo de las cobijas y cubrirlo con estas. Cuando Eren reposó su cabeza en la almohada sintió una mano que le recorría la misma, apreció como unos finos dedos se entrelazaban con sus hebras castañas. Aun podía advertir el mareo de la cocaína.

— ¿Heichou? —Eren no podía entender qué es lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué se detuvo de un momento a otro? ¿Le tenía asco?

— Calla. —Levi acomodó las cobijas en su cuerpo.

Luego, se atrevió a mirar al niño que ahora estaba descansando. Sus ojos finos y verde oliva se abrieron con impresión al notar que sus ojos habían dejado de lagrimear, su cuerpo había dejado de temblar, y su boca se había cerrado pacíficamente. Lo notó. Sus ojos expresaban algo que finamente él pudo notar, sin embargo no por ello se tranquilizó, sintió un pequeño punzón cuando los ojos grandes, expresivos y rojos por la reciente caída de lágrimas mencionaron...

"_Gracias..."_

¡Maldita sea!, Levi se dio la vuelta violentamente, tenía la necesidad interna de golpearse a sí mismo, por haber sido tan estúpido. Por haberle hecho eso a aquel niño. Ahora Eren no le tendría la confianza suficiente. Maldición...

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir, giró la vista lentamente. En la mesa aún seguía aquel polvo blanquecino, que... Eren había consumido. Caminó lentamente para tomarlo y llevárselo. Después le preguntaría a Hanji qué hacer para que aquel niño dejase aquello.

Nuevamente estaba en la entrada, tomo el pomo en su mano, miró sobre su hombro. Eren aún le miraba incrédulo, suspiró pesadamente. El deseo de golpearse a sí mismo había aparecido, bajó la cabeza...

— Lo siento, Eren... —pronunció en un hilo de voz y salió de aquella habitación sin ver más a aquel niño.

Ж

En la mañana siguiente Eren había tardado más tiempo en despertar. Pero nadie le molestó, pues tenían órdenes directas de Levi de que no lo hicieran. Pese que se despertó relativamente tarde no se había levantado aún. Los recuerdos fugaces del día anterior le habían llegado sin su autorización a su mente, inundando sus recuerdos y sus sentimientos, se removía levemente entre las cobijas que tibiamente calentaban su débil y enjuto cuerpo. Llevó una mano a su cara, tapándose los ojos y dejando que dos míseras lágrimas recorrieran aquel ya marcado camino que eran sus mejillas.

Pasada la hora se incorporó un poco, sentándose y reposando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama, entrecerró un poco los ojos, la luz enérgica que se lograba traslucir en la ventana le lograba incomodar en su retina, se talló un ojo perezosamente. Se quitó las cobijas de su cuerpo y se sentó. Posteriormente miró a la puerta por la cual, había salido Levi la noche anterior, sintió un hueco en el pecho.

Se había mostrado tan lascivo y asqueroso ante aquel hombre de cabellos azabaches, había mostrado su debilidad. Se daba asco, se repugnaba. ¿Por qué había actuado de aquella forma?, simplemente llorar en el hombro de aquel hombre hubiese sido una buena opción. Pero simplemente la cagó. Dejó que aquel impulso le dominara y dejara ver a aquel niño inofensivo. Qué pena. Qué vergüenza.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hasta el baño —él tenía uno privado—, llenó la tina con agua demasiado tibia, para luego despojarse de su ropa e introducirse a aquella bañera. Entró un pie, haciéndole un escalofrío agradable. Una vez dentro del agua comenzó a remover el agua con sus manos, sintiendo que las pequeñas ondas de agua que él mismo producía chocaban contra su delgado cuerpo. Tomó una taza algo grande que estaba a lado de su tina, y comenzó a echarse agua en su cabeza, haciendo que su cabello castaño se remojara y se pegara en su piel morena.

Se hundió más en el agua. De un momento a otro un recuerdo le abrumó hasta la última neurona, provocando que su cabeza se agachara ligeramente, se acurrucó en el agua. Sus manos juntaron aquellas dos piernas y en medio de estas colocó su rostro.

En aquella solitaria habitación dónde el único sonido era el goteo repetitivo de una llave que no fue cerrada correctamente. Eren se permitió llorar, las gotas resbalaban tibiamente sobre sus dos extremidades, y manchaban su inocente semblante, su cuerpo temblaba levemente producto de las inhalaciones bruscas que tenía que hacer por el llanto. Cerró los ojos fuertemente, haciendo que las lágrimas se negaran a salir. Sin embargo aun así se le escapaban, abrió su boca tenuemente para dejar salir suspiros sutiles que apenas eran escuchados. Forzó el agarre de sus piernas y el sollozó de intensificó de una forma notoria, hasta que soltó un grave lamento que, hubiese sido audible por alguien que "sin querer", pasara por aquella habitación.

Estuvo en el baño por más de tres horas, el agua de enfrío demasiado, pero a Eren no le importó. Tallaba su cuerpo reiteradas veces, sin ser brusco, pues aún tenía el recuerdo de la reacción de Levi cuando le descubrió haciéndole eso. Pero cada vez que terminaba de lavarse completamente el cuerpo, recordaba la sonrisa inmunda de Kitts, y nuevamente volvía a tallar su cuerpo. Cuando pensó que había terminado completamente recordó la felación que le hizo a Matt por un poco de droga, el recordar lo bajo que había caído, sentir aun las manos sobre su cabeza jalándole intensamente, le hacía volver a adentrarse al baño. Y tallarse nuevamente todo.

Ж

— ¿Por qué él si tiene el permiso de vaguear todo el día? —preguntó cansado Jean.

— ¿Celoso? —sonrío enérgica Ymir.

— ¡¿Y quién no?! —suspiró el ojimiel.

— Yo no estoy celosa... —pronunció Historia estando consiente de lo que el menor había sufrido.

— ¡Historia, siempre tan buena persona! —Ymir abrazó a la chica.

— Y-Ymir... e-espera... —la menor trataba de notarse normal, pero la verdad es que aún el contacto efusivo le incomodaba.

— Asfixias a Historia... ¿Verdad? —contestó Reiner, sonriendo tranquilamente.

Historia se erizó un poco por la actitud de aquel hombre el ver aquella sonrisa le hacía recordar algunas cosas que ella pensaba que ya habría enterrado, la verdad, es que no quería ningún contacto con algún otro hombre. Jamás.

— Amh... —la rubia pensó en cambiar de tema—, E-Eren no ha desayunado... ¿Y si le llevo el desayuno? —preguntó inocentemente.

— ¿Mh?, ¿Él no podría bajar? —Ymir se recargó en la pared.

— Mejor voy... —se dirigió a la cocina, dispuesta a servir un plato, colocarle un pan y ponerle un vaso con agua, para llevárselo a Eren.

Cuando tomó el plato, una mano morena se la arrebató.

— Yo te ayudo —sonó aburrida Ymir.

— ¡Gracias! —sonrío efusivamente la rubia.

Ж

Ambas chicas estaban caminando hasta dónde se encontraba la habitación de Eren, que, su sorpresa quedaba demasiado retirado del resto de las habitaciones, subieron unas escaleras que eran relativamente oscuras al menos eran más opacas que el resto de la morada. Ymir llevaba la charola con todas las cosas, mientras Historia iba a lado de ella para que no se arrepintiera y se diera la media vuelta, y también quería cerciorarse de que Eren se encontrara en un buen estado.

Al llegar a la puerta del que era el cuarto de Eren, Ymir tocó la puerta levemente.

— ¿Eren? —la castaña habló abriendo la puerta.

Ambas chicas se adentraron encontrando al castaño inerte en su cama, encogido y con la mirada extraviada en un punto oscuro de aquella habitación, aquel cuarto estaba un poco desordenado, tenía una toalla en el suelo y también habían manchas de humedad reciente, por supuesto que la cama se encontraba completamente desarreglada, y las ventanas estaban ligeramente abiertas apenas dejando un leve rayo que se colaba traicioneramente. Ymir se acercó un poco al muchacho, quería preguntarle por qué no bajaba, o mínimo si se encontraba bien, trató de tocarle acercó si mano hasta su hombro, sin embargo recibió un manotazo de parte de aquel castaño ojiverde.

— ¡Ymir!, ¡Déjalo! —asustada mencionó Historia.

— ¿Qué?, ¡Pues qué mierda le pasa a este niño! —gritó enojada.

— ¿Qué quieren? —Eren sonó débil.

—T-traerte comida, Eren —Historia sonrío y le dejó la comida encima de la cama.

— ¡Vamos!, no vas a dejar que te hable así ¿o sí? —Ymir cuestionó.

— Vámonos, Ymir —Historia tomó por el brazo a la morena y la jaló hasta la salida.

Caminó lentamente por las escaleras siendo seguida por la castaña. Historia, ella sabía muy bien lo que Eren sentía. Ella entendía perfectamente el corazón y el dolor del ojiverde. No quería que nadie le molestara o le hiciera algún daño. Llevó una mano al pecho recordando sus días pasados, y el dolor. Al menos ahora, Eren tenía a alguien que se preocupara por él.

. . .

Eren miraba extrañado la comida, la verdad es que no tenía demasiada hambre, de hecho al ver aquella sopa se le revolvió el estómago, su textura que se denotaba pastosa y el color naranja de la grasa que había sido ocupada fue demasiado para el e inmediatamente fue a vomitar, de hecho no había nada que devolver, pero él no se despegaba del inodoro. Posteriormente caminó hasta dónde se encontraba la comida no quería mirar el plato que ahí se encontraba simplemente le causaba repudio, cargó la charola y la llevó hasta la mesita divisó aquella charola que había sido llevada con las mejores intenciones, de ahí sólo trozó un poco el pan y tomó un sorbo de agua. No quería más. Se acostó en su cama, mirando el techo, se sentía fatigado pero a la vez con mucha energía, sentía que estaba deprimido, pero a la vez un sentimiento de tratar se superar aquello quería inundar su pecho, necesitaba algo... ¿Qué sería? Tal vez, dar un paseo.

Ж

Levi había tenido que ir con Hanji para preguntarle cuál sería el mejor procedimiento para llevar a cabo con Eren, había llegado a dónde se encontraba aquella mujer, que tenía cierta gama de conocimientos en el ámbito científico, pues sí, le era de ayuda. Si bien visitar a aquella mujer no era su pasatiempo favorito, aquella mujer tenía una efusividad que irradiaba siempre que aparecía, cuestión que molestaba un poco al mayor sin embargo, él sabía que podía confiar en ella. Por ello fue a visitarle para contarle de aquella "maña" de Eren.

— Cocaína... —Hanji pronunció un poco reflexiva.

— Sí... ¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirlo? —Levi pronunció cansado.

— Mhh... pues va a estar deprimido, y ansioso. Sobre todo irritable ¡Oh!, pobre muchacho contigo... —dijo melodramática—, conociéndote le vas a patear a la primera ¡No!, mejor tráelo aquí...

— No. —dijo tajante el azabache.

— Bueno, Levi... tendrás que ser muy paciente con él. Entiende que es un niño, no podrás pedirle muchas cosas, pasa tiempo con él y enséñale que puede confiar en ti —dijo con tono maternal.

— Sí... sí... —Levi no había cambiado su semblante, sin embargo una presión en su pecho se hizo evidente ante aquellas palabras. ¿Cómo podría Eren confiar en él otra vez?, recordó su rostro aquella noche, sus lágrimas que caían dolorosamente. Se sentía culpable.

— Por lo mientras trata de evitar que se deprima... —Hanji frunció el ceño en forma mohína.

— Entiendo...

Ж

Cuando Levi arribó a dónde se encontraban sus subordinados estos le recibieron en la entrada, firmemente y con una expresión algo seria.

— Heichou... —comenzó Ymir.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Levi cuestionó.

— B-bueno, la verdad es que Eren salió hace un rato...—pronunció Jean.

— ¿Y? —Levi trataba de no mostrar ansiedad.

— No ha vuelto —pronunció el ojimiel.

Mierda... ¿Qué?, no será... lo que dijo Hanji ¿O sí?, ¿¡Qué haría Eren afuera!? ¿Iría por más droga?

Mierda...

Mierda...

¡Joder!

— ¿Qué? —Levi abrió los ojos—, ¿¡Por qué no lo vigilaron!? —se dio la media vuelta yendo a las caballerizas ante la mirada atónita de los presentes.

Cuando se montó en su respectivo caballo se guio nuevamente hasta dónde estaban los jóvenes, su semblante serio se tornó en uno un poco sombrío.

— ¿En qué dirección? —preguntó serio.

— Mhh... no sabemos... —Ymir mencionó.

Aquello había sido el golpe de gracia para el azabache. Mierda.

— S-se fue por allá... —mencionó Armin apenado y señaló el oriente.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó Reiner sorprendido.

— Yo estaba en la torre más alta y le vi partir... —mencionó un poco temeroso—, ¡Pero no sabía nada de que debía de guardar reposo o algo así!

— Entendido... —Levi sin más partió, no quería que ninguno de esos niños fuera y encontrara en ese estado a Eren—, ¡Quédense aquí! —gritó en la lejanía.

Ж

Había pasado una hora y ni una respuesta del castaño. ¡Joder! , había sido su responsabilidad, toda su responsabilidad y no había podido acatar bien aquella orden. Además de que... la noche anterior... hizo algo horrible... tal vez por eso Eren se fue, nuevamente ese hueco se hizo presente, no, ahora no era tiempo de pensar en aquello, debía de encontrar a Eren.

El punzón en su pecho se incrementó, y con ello pegó en los costados del caballo alentándole a andar más rápido... los minutos pasaban y Levi seguía gritando su nombre, esperando una respuesta, el idiota se había metido en una zona boscosa, hasta el aroma de aquel sitio se había impregnado en su nariz. La noche comenzaba a hacerse presente en el cielo, provocando aún más preocupación en el mayor. A lo mejor fue a conseguir más droga, ¿¡Por qué no le vigile!? Se golpeó mentalmente, su cuerpo comenzó a resentir el frío que comenzaba a hacer en aquella zona. ¡Debía de encontrar a Eren!, no quería la intervención de la Policía Militar, sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Resignado y con el aliento agitado debido al trote violento del caballo, regreso con un rostro contraído de dolor, a penas notorio.

— ¿H-Heichou? —escuchó una voz que provenía detrás de él.

— ¿¡Eren!? —giró el rostro violentamente mirando a Eren recostado en el suelo recargado en un árbol, estaba sudoroso, tenía la respiración entrecortada y los ojos llorosos—, ¿Qué ocurrió?

— N-nada... qui-quise dar un paseo... y... —suspiró—, y... me cansé demasiado.

— ¿Puedes subir al caballo? —no era momento de recriminarle nada, es más... no hablaría por qué salió.

— S-sí... —Eren trató de levantarse sin embargo sus piernas temblaron demasiado y cayó.

Levi le tomó levemente por la cintura apretándole para evitar que este se lastimara, Eren se crispó ante aquel contacto, sintió un escalofrío desagradable en el cuerpo, cerró los ojos y apretó los puños; empujó y soltó un golpe en la mejilla del mayor haciendo que su rostro se voltease víctima de aquel impacto brusco. Levi giró nuevamente el rostro hasta mirar a Eren.

— Di-disculpe... —Eren tartamudeo y comenzó a temblar más, no quería pensar en que el mayor se enojara, ya suficiente le había hecho con salirse inapropiadamente de aquel sitio.

— Vamos... —Levi cerró los ojos dándole la menor importancia a aquel acto, le tomó bien y lo acomodo en el caballo.

Una vez que pudo subir a Eren este se subió igualmente delante de este, de forma que Eren se podía recargar en la espalda del mayor y pasando un rato así lo hizo, presa del cansancio y los leves trotes que lo mecían lenta y cómodamente, se recargó dejándose vencer. Levi notó inmediatamente que Eren había caído rendido porque sintió el peso extra, al notar nuevamente aquel sitio decidió que para no dar explicaciones al resto, irse por la parte trasera de aquella casona. Se giró levemente hasta tomar a Eren en brazos para no dejarlo caer. Descendió del caballo y trató de despertar a Eren

— Eren... —Levi poso una mano en su cara para evitar asustarlo, separando algunos mechones de su cabello para así despertarlo de una manera pacífica.

— Mhh... —Eren se removió lentamente—, ¿Eh? —abrió los ojos y notó que Levi le estaba tocando sutilmente—, ¡Heichou! —apartó su rostro de la palma del otro.

— Ve a mi habitación... y quédate ahí —lo dejó en el suelo para luego llevarse a ambos caballos.

Eren simplemente miró como el mayor se retiraba y se adentró, comenzó a mirar por las habitaciones que iba a pasar antes de adentrarlas, lo último que quería es que alguien le preguntara su paradero, encontrando el camino libre —afortunadamente—. Caminó llegando hasta las escaleras las cuales subió lentamente y comenzó a dirigirse a aquella habitación por la que había pasado anteriormente. Llegó y abrió la puerta, se adentró y se sentó en la cama blanquecina. Realmente estaba cansado. Suspiró pesadamente y una mano se pasó por su rostro, sobándose para despejarse un poco

Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que escuchó unos ruidos provenientes de fuera, quiso asomarse sin embargo su cuerpo le reclamaba de dolor y fatiga, por lo que se quedó ahí estático. Escuchó la puerta abriéndose y notó a Levi pasando la cama para su habitación. Quedó algo intrigado por el movimiento del mayor. Por lo que abrió lentamente sus labios.

— ¿Qué está haciendo? —Eren no dejaba de ver los movimientos del mayor.

— ¿Tú que crees?, dormirás aquí otra vez... —mencionó acomodando aquella cama.

— ¿P-por qué? —preguntó temeroso.

— Descuida, tendrás tu propia cama... —dijo entrecerrando los ojos—, ve... toma una ducha...

— Sí... —Eren se levantó y sin más fue a aquella habitación dónde se encontraba la tina y los múltiples jabones que tenía el mayor.

Cuando Levi vio desaparecer la figura de Eren en aquella habitación suspiró pesadamente, haber encontrado a aquel niño había sido todo un alivio para su ser. Comenzó a sacar ropa, él también tomaría una ducha. Quería despejarse de todo aquello, quería olvidar todo.

. . .

Eren estaba sentado en la tina, mirando el agua que se esparcía armoniosamente por su delicada piel. Sonrío levemente al sentir el jabón recorriéndole el cuerpo, había sudado demasiado, pero eso no era un inconveniente para él, pero si para el mayor. No tardó mucho en aquel sitio, no quería que Levi se llevara otra mala impresión del menor.

Levi procedió a ducharse rápidamente, mientras Eren se acomodaba en la cama, bajo aquellas cobijas que le habían hecho compañía durante sus ataques de depresión, al menos ese día. Se acomodó perfectamente, y dejó su cabeza recostada. El sueño le venció rápidamente.

Cuándo Levi salió del baño encontró a Eren completamente dormido, con la respiración regular, suspiró aliviado y comenzó a secarse el cabello y colocarse su camisa. Para luego adentrarse en la cama y dormitar.

Ж

**12:00 am**

Eren comenzaba a incomodarse, sentía demasiado calor en su cuerpo, se quitó violentamente las cobijas y comenzó a respirar agitado. Cambio de cara su almohada y procedió a dormir nuevamente, aunque su cuerpo se negara. Sentía espasmos en su cuerpo, cerraba los ojos forzadamente tratando de inducirse en un sueño, no quería importunar a nadie. ¡Mucho menos a Levi!, se sentó y se talló la cara tratando se despejar todo el calor que sentía su interior.

**1:00 am**

Eren comenzó a removerse, recuerdos fugaces comenzaban a inundar su mente, Kitts, Matt... no podía, suspiros angustiosos se escapaban de sus labios. Se incorporó y notó que nuevamente había sudado demasiado, su cabello estaba demasiado pegado a su frente. Giró el rostro hasta mirar la espalda de Levi, esta subía y bajaba relajadamente.

En silencio, comenzó a llorar.

— Mghh... —un suspiró traicionero se le escapó, y al tratar se acallarse se removió en su colchón probando un rechinido evidente

Levi se incorporó y giró la vista hasta Eren.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Su voz sonaba débil, pues recién había despertado.

— N-nada... —trató de aparentar que no estaba llorando.

Levi se levantó de su cama y caminó hasta dónde estaba Eren, quién en automático empezó a retroceder. Se tapó la boca con ambas manos, para evitar que más suspiros lastimosos salieran de su boca. El azabache al ver su reacción caminó hasta la ventana y la abrió lentamente dejando que una luz blanquecina regalo de la luna imponente que estaba sobre el cielo estrellado se colara por la ventana.

— ¿Por qué lloras? —Abrió los ojos sorprendido.

— ¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir y trató de taparse.

Eren se cubrió la cara con las cobijas, sin embargo los pequeños espasmos en su cuerpo se habían hecho notorios. Sintió como un cuerpo se sentó a su lado. Se quitó la cobija lentamente mirando como Levi miraba el suelo.

— ¿No puedo hacer nada? —Cuestionó viendo el semblante triste del niño ojiverde.

— H-Heichou... —sus manos seguían temblando.

Eren estaba temblando con los ojos tristes mirando el colchón. Sin notarlo, sin pensarlo, una mano se coló en su mejilla y tomó las lágrimas que se encontraban en uno de sus ojos, limpiándole... Giró el rostro hasta dónde estaba Levi quien, le veía de una forma diferente. Eren se acercó a aquel hombre y posó su cabeza en la espalda de este.

— ¿Por qué...? —soltó lastimosamente mientras trataba de ocultar su rostro— ¿Por qué sucede esto...? —su voz se quebró.

Levi agachó la mirada. Y en silencio y sin que Eren lo supiese le prometió hacerle pagar a aquellos malditos. Sentía como unas gotas cálidas le recorrían la espalda...

_**Continuará~**_

* * *

¡HOHOHO!

Como están!?

¡Ahí me dicen que les ha parecido el capítulo D:!

Desde el año pasado que no subo nada hermosuras 1313 :v ok no..! HAHA!, bueno... quiero agradecer inmensamente a dos personas una es a mi amada...

**NINO**,  
pues bien, ella ha sido mi impulso culposo (¿?), para escribir uvu ¡QUERIDA SHA ESCRIBÍ! NO ME DEJES! :D, y la segunda persona es a

**BloomyLee  
**sí, bien, ella con su review me animó a investigar mucho más sobre el tema... ¡y me ashudo indirectamente a escribir este capítulo! ¡TKASDLASKÑDLKÑLAS D! ¡GRACIAS! :D...!

* * *

_Reviews Anon~_

**IDH: **i'm so sorry! Tarde tanto :c djaskldjklasjdkljakdjla lo sé interné es lento e_e... ¡haha! Hola alteregos de IDH (¿?) jajslasjdlaksjdkl xD bueno, espero que no me mates por tanto que tardé :c

**Shito: **jdlqjoeidjklasdjlkasjdjioasdklas ¡HOLO! xDD.! Hay te hamo uvu...! xDD...! que primito tan curioso, explicale que es el shaoi 1313, haha C: espero que lo leas sin primo xD

**Paulita Xdb: ** ¡NU NU NU!, no pensaba meter ese tipo de lemon D: hasta para mí es demasiado cruel Dx dasldjjioqjklasj ¡LO LEÍ! C:

**Dametsuna: **¡Holo! Kdoqpjskljadiojlkajskla bueno, necesitaba meter tensión (¿?) hahaha u know~ djskladjiokalsjdkla si matemos a esos desgraciados :C

* * *

**Review? Para sanar mi alma y darme inspireichon (¿?) ok no..! haha c: **


End file.
